PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters: Far-Off Promise
by Kuwabara Shizuru
Summary: The second DR movie is here! Following Enma's revelation, Ash journeys to the Kamoa Paradise to discover who he really is... Complete! Upon Nalia's death, Ash comes to a decision: to hunt his own brother to the end of the universe... Rated M for swears, yo.
1. Chapter 1

PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 1

A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

Once again, we own no one but Janine, Wayne, Riku, and now, Kensuke and Zenki. With that said, on with the story!

* * *

Fade in. The location is Mount Moon, where Ash has been trekking for a week since his departure from his home in Pallet Town.

"Why...do these god damn mountains...have to be so steep...?" he panted heavily, reaching his hand up to grab the next outcropping before realizing something... "Why the hell am I climbing?" As he finished his thought, his feathery wings appeared from his back. However, as he prepared to use them, his eyes widened in horror as a large boulder fell from above. As it struck him before he had a chance to react, he fell screaming, hundreds of feet below...

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but eventually he woke up... dazed... confused... where was he? He didn't remember where he'd been previously... had he always been in this white, sterile room? He struggled to remember, grabbing his head. "Wh..." He was distracted from his attempt at speech by a rather tall woman walking over to him. He couldn't tell what it was, but something about her looked familiar...perhaps it was the markings on her cheeks, a familiar zig-zag black streak, that tugged at the deepest fathoms of his mind. The rather plainly-dressed woman looked elated.

"You're awake!" she shouted. "Tatsuke, he's awake!"

"Well, I'll be damned." a taller man, apparently named Tatsuke, stepped up, an expression of surprise adorning his face. "We thought for sure you'd died when we found you there..."

"Wh..."

"Hey, give yourself a second before you start talking!" the girl looked concerned. "You've been in a coma for a little over six months now..."

"Who..."

"Who are we? Well..." the girl paused, pointing to herself. "I'm Nalia, and this..." she said, pointing to Tatsuke. "Is my dorky older brother."

"Hey!" he shouted in mock-offense.

"We found you out in the middle of nowhere! You had a boulder on top of you! We thought you'd died then and there!"

"Where am I...?"

"You're where you belong... this is the Kamoa Paradise." Tatsuke explained.

"Who would've thought another Kamoa still existed?!" Nalia shrugged.

"Kamoa...?"

"You didn't know? Well now you do!" she laughed. "So what's your name?"

"..." Ash paused, rising up out of bed, his eyes wide. "I...don't know. I don't...know my name." This comment caused Nalia and Tatsuke to look at each other with concerned expressions on their faces.

* * *

*Liberate by Disturbed*

As Ash sat there, the camera zoomed outward to show a very high-tech, almost futuristic-looking metropolis, complete with a large L-train.

*Waiting, for your modern Messiah!

To take away all the hatred, that darkens the light in your eye, still awaiting, I!*

Several more panning shots of the city are shown, as it zooms in on a statue of a man with the same markings as Ash, Nalia, and Tatsuke...

*Still awaiting, I!*

The camera lowers to show the plaque, which reads "Hero of the Kamoa, King Sardius, the Timelord". As the song fades out, the title "PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters Movie 2: Far-Off Promise" appears as the screen fades to black...

* * *

"You...you don't know your own name?" Tatsuke asked.

"No..."

Nalia motioned to Tatsuke, who turned around with her as they begun to whisper.

"Could he really have amnesia?"

"Most likely...you DID see the size of that boulder, right? I'm amazed he was still breathing then... he must be a truly mighty Kamoa..."

"He has to be... look at those markings. He's ONE OF US."

"Could he be... HIM?!"

"Go get Dad... he's seen him before. He could tell."

"Right..." and with that, Tatsuke was off. Nalia walked over to Ash a few seconds later. Awkward silence followed as Nalia took a lock of her shoulder-length black hair and twirled it.

"So... tell me... what DO you remember about yourself?" she asked.

"Nothing... who I am, where I came from... none of that... why can't I remember?!" Ash said, clutching his head in pain.

"Give it time... don't try to remember everything at once... if you can't remember everything, you're welcome to stay here with us as long as you want."

"...Thanks..." At that moment, Tatsuke returned with an older gentleman. His hair had grayed for the most part, but there was still some black to it as well, mainly on the sides. He bore the same marks as Nalia and Tatsuke.

"This is the boy I told you about, Dad." Tatsuke said.

"Can it really be...?!" the older Kamoa looked amazed. He studied the Kamoa youth before him. "But...he hasn't aged a day...!"

"You know him, Daddy?" Nalia asked.

"...This is your cousin! This is Kensuke Raderia!"


	2. Chapter 2

PokeWIng Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 2

A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

Disclaimer. First chapter. YAR.

* * *

"Kensuke?" Ash was confused. In the deepest reaches of his mind, however, the name sounded familiar. "Is that my name?"

"There is no doubt about it...you are my brother's son." the older Kamoa said, walking over to the confused amnesiac Kamoa boy and throwing his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I thought for sure you had died in the attack on the Kamoa Empire!"

"Attack? I don't quite follow..."

"I'll explain...sixty-five years ago, your father was the ruler of the Kamoa. You, he, and your mother all lived in the Grand Palace in the Balance Dimension. One day, everything went to hell, when the Unmaker showed up and destroyed the entire Kamoa Empire..."

"The Unmaker..." Ash's eyes widened, as he heard a distant voice repeat the name in his head. "I've heard that name before..."

"He slew your father. We assumed you'd died too." The man looked down. "Do you remember how you survived?"

"...No. I don't remember anything about the attack itself..." Ash trailed off, looking up at the man. "You said you were my father's brother?"

"That's right. My name is Ichiro Raderia. We used to study the origins of the Kamoa together, until your father ordered a small group of Kamoa to relocate, under the guise of exile." The man, now identified as Ichiro, said. "We thought this to be an unusual act of cruelty from Sardius at first. It was only after the attack that we realized... Sardius saved us... perhaps so you could be guided back here... where you belong."

"Where I belong...?" Ash asked, then felt a headache coming on as he heard his own voice reverberating "I'll return someday..."

"What?" Ichiro asked. Ash felt a little red in the face, not meaning to let his thought slip.

"Oh... I just remembered something. I promised someone that I'd return someday." Ash said, shaking his head. "Uh...Ichiro?"

"Yes, Kensuke?"

"Got anything to eat around here? I'm kinda hungry." Just then, Nalia, Tatsuke, and Ichiro could all hear his stomach growling, much to the Kamoa teenager's embarrassment. "Actually... scratch that. I'm starving."

"I can fix you something." Nalia offered with a wide grin.

"You want to kill him after he's been away from his family for so long?!" Tatsuke joked, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah ha ha ha..." Nalia laughed, still grinning, though the vein bulging in her forehead was a clear indication that she was not pleased with his comment. "Shut UP, Tatsuke." she mumbled.

"I could eat ANYTHING..." Ash sighed, clutching his stomach.

"Daddy, do you remember what his favorite food was sixty-five years ago?" Nalia asked. "I'll fix it for him!"

"He liked everything, really, just like Sardius..." Ichiro looked reminiscent of days gone by.

"Why don't you fix up some of that venison I brought back?" Tatsuke suggested.

"I'll make some sauce to go with it!" Nalia beamed.

"All right! The one thing you CAN make right!" Tatsuke joked again, only to be back fisted by a widely-grinning Nalia.

"Sounds good to me." Ash shrugged, giving off a weak smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty stared at a picture of Ash, sighing.

"Oh Ash... what are you up to now?" She glanced, looking down at her belly, which had expanded somewhat in the past six months. Having returned to Cerulean City, it was soon after that she found out she was carrying Ash's child.

'How do I break it to him?' she thought out loud, then walked over to the mirror and began to practice, jokingly and scornfully saying "Hey, remember that time we had make-up sex before you went home? Yeah, you knocked me up." she sighed, looking down at his picture. "I don't want to come between you and Jazz... but I don't want our child to go without its father either..." she looked down at a picture of her with her sisters and the parents she had still considered to be hers, despite having found out the truth about her heritage. "Oh Mom... what should I do?"

* * *

Summer was drawing to a close in Amity Park, but the heat wave was still on, as evidenced by the fact that one Danny Fenton and one Valerie Gray had taken to the water park to beat the heat, as it were. The couple had started a splash fight, as Danny's friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley sat back and watched, the former with a large frown on her face.

"What the hell are they, five year olds?" Sam scowled. Tucker just sighed.

"Sam...let it go. He wants to be with Valerie." Tucker shook his head.

"I know that, damn it!" Sam scowled once again, storming off. Just then, Danny climbed out of the pool.

"What's with her?" Danny looked over at Sam, who was shoving people out of her way to escape the park.

"Personal issue. I'll go talk to her, dude." Tucker offered.

"Thanks. Whatever it is... I hope she's okay." Danny looked genuinely concerned.

"She will be..." Tucker said, as he got up and ran after Sam. Just a few seconds after he did so, Wayne walked up to Danny.

"What's with the goth and the geek?" he asked.

"Beats me. Tuck said she had some 'personal issues', whatever that means."

"Didn't see THAT one coming from a mile away..." Wayne replied dryly. "She only has a cactus stuck up her ass every five MINUTES."

"Hey!" Danny looked defensive. "That's my best friend you're talking about, Wayne. So BACK OFF."

"She wouldn't be like this if something hadn't recently happened..." Wayne commented vaguely, then walked over to where Aimee had been waiting for him as Danny stared after him.

"I don't like that guy..." Valerie said as she walked over to Danny. "He gives me the creeps, even if he DID sacrifice his life to help save the world."

"Same... I don't know if I trust him..." Danny said, his eyes narrowing as he stared over at Wayne. He knew that Wayne still gave off a haughty aura, as if he was only a member of the Spirit Detectives because nothing better had come along. However, little did he know a series of events were in the making that would either reinforce or destroy his previously held notions of the former supervillain...


	3. Chapter 3

PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 3  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

"Look Sam...I know it hurts, but you DID choose to say absolutely NOTHING to him." Tucker argued to Sam, who was pacing angrily back and forth over by the restroom area.  
"Because I thought maybe HE felt the same way!" Sam shouted in response. "It's not fair, Tucker..." she looked away, obviously heartbroken. Tucker's look changed from concern to cold indignance.  
"Valerie herself told you to make a move. You didn't. You were expecting Danny to be yours because...?"  
"...I don't know. Isn't that how it works out in the movies?"  
"You're smarter than that, Sam. You know romance movies are total bullshit." Tucker said, patting his friend on the back. "She accepted him for who he is. I know you do too, but she said it first..."  
"I know...and I don't HATE her...I just want what she has." Sam admitted. She then leaned up against a divider, and slowly sank to the ground, a look of quiet despair on her face, before she mouthed the words she had meant to say for a while now...  
"...I love him."  
"I know." Tucker said in almost a whisper. "...You know, you've literally got nothing to lose if you tell him anyway."  
"And if he decides never to speak to me again?"  
"You KNOW Danny... as much as I do. You know he'd never do something like that."  
"No. He wouldn't." came the voice of Jazz, who exited the women's bathroom. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."  
"Oh, hey Jazz..." Tucker commented. "How's the wings?"  
"Ash wasn't kidding. They still hurt to bring out." Jazz said. "Other than that, I THINK I might be starting to learn a little about these powers."  
"But does that mean Danny's got Kamoa powers too?" Tucker wondered. "I mean, you've got 'em. Which of your parents gave them to you?"  
"...I don't think either of them did. Shadow Wayne referred to me as the 'Third Kamoa', as if I was the ONLY one aside from Ash and his predecessor..." she trailed off, looking down at the somewhat despondent Sam. "Tell him how you feel." she spoke up again, looking up at the light, fluffy clouds rolling across the sky gently. "It won't kill either of you."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Tell him." Jazz repeated, sounding somewhat far away... her eyes began to haze, as she seemed to stare beyond the sky. All of a sudden, her eyes widened.  
"Ash...!"  
"Huh?!" Tucker looked confused.  
"He's in trouble!" Jazz's expression changed to pure worry. This caught the attention of the nearby Wayne, who had crossed over to smoke away from the pool.  
"Ketchum? In trouble?" Wayne looked over at her. "He's in a city full of his kind, princess! No way he's in any sort of trouble!"  
"I know what I felt...! There's something TREMENDOUSLY powerful heading in his direction!"  
"Sure there is…!" Wayne's eyes widened as he felt exactly what Jazz has mentioned. "...My god...there IS something tremendously powerful in the dimension he's in. It's NOT him, either..." Wayne looked horrified. "Wait...I'm picking up TWO sign-!" Wayne's eyes widened as far as they could humanly go. "...**_Master Zenki?!_**"  
"Zenki?!" Riku spoke up, having walked up behind Wayne as he was focusing his Spirit Awareness. "How'd he get out of the Balance Dimension?! It wasn't supposed to open for another year!"  
"...I don't know. Something VERY BAD is about to happen." Wayne squinted as he looked down and shook his head. "I don't know what, or how, but I can feel it."  
"Then why don't we go track down Ash?" Riku suggested.  
"I was about to suggest finding Ketchum myself... much as I hate to admit it, the two of us COMBINED don't stand a chance against that OTHER energy source." Wayne sighed. "But... can we stop somewhere first? I made a promise to myself I intend to keep."  
"Is it...?"  
"Yes. Let's get in touch with Enma."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash sat at a table with an umbrella over it, enjoying a tall glass of lemonade with Tatsuke.  
"Hey, uh..." Ash trailed off, trying to recall his new friend's name.  
"Tatsuke." he answered, glancing around the town square.  
"Yeah, I noticed several of these people walking by and kneeling before that statue over there..." he pointed at the statue in question. "I was just wondering, who is that?"  
"That... is your dad." Tatsuke explained. Ash stood up and examined the statue up and down. Not only had the artist managed to erect a statue that would probably never be destroyed, he or she managed to color it as well. For the first time, Ash glanced upon the form of the man who possessed him during his battle with Shadow Wayne, although he could not remember it. The man bore a strong resemblance to himself. He stood tall, with a familiar-looking jacket adorning him. His black hair dropped to his waist and he had a thick black goatee. His eyes looked stern, and yet, Ash could see compassion within them. However, before Ash could take any more of the statue in, a memory surged within his head: a voice. Commanding, and yet gentle at times. Ash clutched his forehead as he dropped to his knees.  
"Kensuke?!" Tatsuke called out to Ash, causing people to turn their heads and gasp as they gazed upon him.  
"I'm...okay. Just had a flashback." Ash said. "I think I'm starting to remember something..." Suddenly, a loud murmur began among the people.  
"Kensuke?!"  
"The son of King Sardius?!"  
"Has Prince Kensuke really returned?!"  
"But he looks so young!"  
"Shouldn't he be in his seventies?!" This comment caused Ash's eyes to widen considerably.  
"Seventies?!" he looked up at Tatsuke, who had ran to his side during the talking between the small crowd of people who had gathered.  
"Yeah, Dad told you that you came from a time LONG ago, remember?"  
"If I'm supposed to be seventy, how am I still in my teens?!"  
"...I don't know. I assume Uncle Sardius used something to send you into the future." Tatsuke sighed. One Kamoa walked up to Tatsuke just then.  
"Tatsuke...is that really Kensuke?"  
"According to Dad, he is." Tatsuke answered. The people then immediately started cheering loudly, as they gathered together closely and hefted Ash into the air.  
"Hey! What the hell?!"  
"THE PRINCE HAS RETURNED!" they all cheered, as they carried him off into another part of town, as Tatsuke watched.  
"...Yeah. Yeah he has." he smirked. "Better follow him." he then ran off.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." a red pigtailed girl started, as she ran along at full speed with Wayne and Riku through the Central Dimension. "Ash ISN'T the last Kamoa?"  
"Nope. He's got a predecessor... and aside from that, Jazz has Kamoa blood." Wayne explained as they raced along.  
"To top THAT off, there's an entire CITY of Kamoa in the middle of Mount Moon in Ash's home dimension." Riku added.  
"I really missed out on a lot, didn't I?" the girl asked.  
"Yes. You should have seen Ash waste Shadow Wayne. It was SPECTACULAR." Riku smirked back at the young lady.  
"You think he'll recognize me like this?" the girl asked.  
"Probably not. That whole thing where you're HUMAN now might have something to do with that..." Wayne trailed off, looking back at the girl. "**I** didn't recognize you, Jenny, and I dropped off your control chip and the damn blueprints!"  
"Your mom was pretty upset when she thought you were gone for good..." Riku started to reminisce about the day they'd brought all that was left of Jenny to her mother...

* * *

"What...this is XJ9's control chip..." Nora Wakeman, the creator of Jenny, had stated, her voice cracking as she did so. "You mean...? No...NO! Not my Jenny! She can't be...she can't be gone!" She went from her statement of denial into loud, racking sobs.  
"I'm sorry..." Wayne said solemnly.  
"YOU! THIS IS **ALL YOUR FAULT**! IF YOU HAND'T TRIED TO DESTROY ALL HUMANS, JENNY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED TRYING TO STOP YOU!" Nora pointed at Wayne accusingly.  
"I know..." Wayne looked down. "She became a friend. I saw the light... but by that time, my demon had already gained enough power to break free from me. He attacked us when we confronted him in the Core Dimension, and...well, Jenny just took too much damage...no words can ever express the amount of remorse I feel that it turned out like this."  
"Wayne, that other thing you have..." Riku spoke up. "The blueprints."  
"Ms. Wakeman... here. Our boss gave these blueprints to me." Wayne handed Nora the blueprints.  
"What are..." Nora calmed down enough to read the blueprints. "A... biomechanical android?"  
"Use these to reconstruct Jenny...it's the least I can do for dragging her into this mess."  
"...Yes... I can do this! I'll make Jenny better than ever!" Nora finally smiled.  
"You can finally have a human daughter..." Riku smiled back. "I remember Jenny telling me stories about wanting to be human. Now you can really give that gift to her!"  
"But why are you doing this...? You wanted to kill every last human..." Nora said, directing her index finger at Wayne, then switching to Riku. "And you were his lackey."  
"...Ash changed us." Riku said, his thoughts being redirected to the Kamoa who was currently at large. "Made us see the error of our ways..."  
"Well, it wasn't ALL Ketchum...I met someone special." Wayne said, his own thoughts being directed toward Aimee.  
"...I'm sorry. Jenny's death was such a shock that I lashed out somewhat unfairly, but this, you..." she trailed off, her voice cracking. "Thank you...!"  
"I promise I'll come back to visit her when sometime after she's adjusted to her new body." Wayne smiled.

* * *

"I know Mom wasn't too happy that I was getting out and fighting bad guys again..." Jenny trailed off, a look of determination showing up on her face. "But I owe you two, and more importantly, Ash, everything."  
"So how is the new body? Never thought to ask you about that." Wayne frowned at his own stupidity.  
"It's GREAT! I feel like I've got NO limits in this thing! Not only do I have all of my old tech at my disposal, but I can FINALLY go down the street without people giving me weird looks!" Jenny beamed.  
"Really?" Wayne looked surprised. The new Jenny bore only a very slight resemblance to the original, only in the fact that she had pigtails and wore a short skirt. Rather than her old, metallic blue hair, she had natural red hair. Her bust had increased quite a bit in size as well, and Wayne found himself admitting silently that she had become very beautiful.  
"Okay, which one of these is the door to the Fly of Despair?" Jenny spoke up again, deciding to ignore Wayne's somewhat rude response to her statement.  
"Right here...on the left. Ayumu and I fought right here, remember?" Riku asked Jenny, showing her a small indention in the ground made from that battle nearly a year ago.  
"Oh right...she really whipped your ass."  
"Aye. She did." Riku felt his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.  
"So tell me Riku, she wear the pants in your family?" Wayne joked.  
"Har har, Williams." Riku rolled his eyes. "Can we jump into the dimension of unending despair now? Please? Just maybe?"  
"Right. I can peck you apart AFTER we've bailed Ketchum's ass out of the fire." Wayne smirked, opening the door as the three of them jumped in.

* * *

Hours later, Ash and Tatsuke sat in an empty dining hall. Moments ago, it had been a grand celebration of the return of the beloved prince of the Kamoa Empire, but now, it simply served as a place for Ash to learn a little bit more about the history of Sardius from his "cousin".  
"Sure was a hell of a party, eh Ken?" Tatsuke elbowed him gently in the ribs.  
"Yeah...hey, do you think Nalia's done with that venison?"  
"You're STILL hungry?" Tatsuke looked stunned.  
"He's more and more like Sardius than he remembers." Ichiro said, walking out from a side door.  
"Thanks for the sudden party, Uncle Ichiro." Ash smiled.  
"It is no trouble..." Ichiro said. "Your father used to have a voracious appetite too."  
"Hey Kensuke...follow me for a second." Tatsuke said, walking outside of the dining hall. Ash soon followed. As soon as he got outside, be it luck or some reflexes of his that he either didn't realize he had or had simply forgotten about, he narrowly avoided getting skewered by a sword held by Tatsuke. Less than a second later, he dodged another precise swing from Tatsuke's instrument of death.  
"WHOA! What the HELL, man?!" he shouted, as another flashback hit him all at once, of a boy with the same shade of black hair that he himself possessed becoming see-through and asking the same question. "Who the hell was that...?!" he whispered to himself, before just barely dodging yet another thrust from Tatsuke. "TATSUKE! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"Dad said you were the Legendary Hero of the Kamoa, destined to fight the evil of the Unmaker... if you really defeated him, then show me how good you are! One thing you'd never forget is how to fight! It's been in our blood for millennia, since before our species was created! I want to see the power of the Legendary Hero! Now give me all you've got, Kensuke!" He then charged Ash with a ferocity the young warrior was certain he had never before seen, even in the parts of his life he had forgotten...


	4. Chapter 4

PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 4  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

"Come on!" Tatsuke shouted, thrusting once more at Ash, who surprised both Tatsuke and himself with the prowess he was showing in the evasive aspect of combat as he dodged another stab from his "cousin". "Fight me!" Tatsuke shouted, knowing that Ash would eventually break whatever aversion to violence he might have been having and prove what was in his blood. Sure enough, after the next swing, Ash snarled and took the opening Tatsuke provided to punch him in the face, sending him flying into the building across the street.  
"I have no idea why you need me to prove who the hell I am!" Ash defended angrily. "BUT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, BRING IT, ASSHAT!" he paused momentarily after that, feeling some familiarity to what was going on. He suddenly thought of a man, tall, with red hair... he knew deep down that he had a hatred for this mysterious man from his past, and yet, a sense of respect for him as well. He was snapped out of his flashback by Tatsuke's fist to his face in return, sending him crashing up against the door he had just exited from.  
"Good...you haven't forgotten. Now show me your dad's ultimate creations." Tatsuke smirked, wiping blood away from his lower lip.  
"Ultimate creations?" Ash was confused.  
"The Rift Sword and the Rift Bracelet! The things he made to defeat the Unmaker!" Tatsuke gritted his teeth, charging Ash again, who ducked the stab, rose up once Tatsuke had stumbled past him, and furiously elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him through the door. As Tatsuke crashed into one of the tables, Ichiro shouted "WHAT IN THE DIMENSIONAL UNIVERSE IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
"He started it." Ash said, spitting on the ground. "I'm ending it. I'm gonna beat the hell out of you, Tatsuke!"  
"I don't care WHO started it! Family members should never fight!" Ichiro said sternly.  
"You're right..." Tatsuke trailed off. "...Sorry, Kensuke. I just wanted to see your powers."  
"..." Ash stood there, staring ahead silently for a few seconds before finally speaking up. "I still don't know what these powers you're talking about are, but... it's cool, man."  
"Allow me to escort you back to Nalia's house..." Ichiro said, putting his arm around his 'nephew'. "Tatsuke, we'll talk later."  
"Yeah." Tatsuke responded, as Ichiro and Ash left. He stared after them for a few minutes, before speaking up again.  
"Why didn't the Rift Sword appear...?"

* * *

"Quick question." Tucker said, as he and Sam rode along with Jazz away from the water park.  
"Shoot." Jazz glanced over at him quickly.  
"When you met Ash, did you have any sort of feelings... you know, like that... toward him?"  
"No. I had dreams of him arriving before he actually did, but I'd originally felt nothing but friendship for him... okay, maybe not FRIENDSHIP, since we were at each other's throats all the time."  
"Could you two have this conversation when I'm not around?!" Sam griped. "You think I don't see what you're doing, Tucker?! Do you think I'm retarded?!"  
"Not at all... which is why you need to TELL DANNY HOW YOU FEEL." Tucker stressed.  
"Y'know, I REALLY wish life had a mute button sometimes..." Sam growled.  
"He's just trying to help you out, Sam... we both are." Jazz said. "I know what it's like to have that sitting on one's chest for so long... it took Ash nearly dying for me to admit how I felt about him out loud."  
"But he nearly dies a LOT." Sam said. "He's a hero. It's part of the job description."  
"Not like what he faced when we were in the future..." Jazz said.  
"What DID you face in the future?!" Tucker looked over at Jazz, eyebrows arched.  
"...We fought Ash himself. He'd gone insane after destroying Amity Park in a final battle between him and his predecessor... and then... we fought me."  
"WHAT?!" Tucker and Sam both exclaimed.  
"I can't really figure out exactly how to explain it, but long story short, my powers awoke sometime in the future, and after being rejected silently by Ash, I went into a coma, where my spirit literally left my body and began to wreak havoc as the Time Anomaly." Jazz explained. "Every time I think about that time in the Core Dimension when we defeated Shadow Wayne... I wonder if I'm going to turn into that THING."  
"No chance in hell." Tucker reassured her. "You're a good person. A bit nosy, but a generally good person who's trying to help the world, one confused adolescent at a time."  
"Thanks Tucker..." Jazz smiled.  
"No problem. Don't worry, Ash isn't going to reject you again. You said Misty broke up with him so he could be with you, right? I doubt he's going to fight her on that if he didn't from the beginning."  
"I'm worried about him... that energy I felt... it's dark."  
"He'll be fine. He's already saved the universe once, right?" Sam chimed in.  
"Hey, weren't we talking about something else entirely a second ago?" Tucker asked. Sam simply smirked and replied "Nope."  
"..." Tucker frowned, obviously remembering what they were talking about, but realizing that Sam wasn't about to do something about it. It was up to him. Realizing that, he gave his own smirk.

* * *

Ash entered the somewhat futuristic house along with Ichiro, to find Nalia sitting there reading a book as they entered.  
"Oh, you're back!" she exclaimed the obvious, dropping the book as she walked up to them. "...Did something happen?"  
"Tatsuke tried to fight him." Ichiro explained.  
"WHAT?!" Nalia looked stunned.  
"He said he wanted to see something called the Rift Sword." Ash explained. "What IS the Rift Sword?"  
"Your father created it to penetrate the fabric of space and time, in order to thwart the Unmaker's plot." Ichiro said. "He made both it and the Rift Bracelet over many days. Only members of the royal family can wield the Rift Sword. Non-Kamoa can wield the Rift Bracelet, but at a steady cost... the arm it binds to will slowly rot."  
"...That sounds..." Ash trailed off, thinking once again about the redheaded man from his memories, seeing a gold bracelet adorning his hand. Suddenly, his thoughts dwelled on something the man had said: "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to your return so we could compare training progress..." Before he could think of anything else regarding that man, words he may have said at one point came back to him... "I'm going... I'll return someday. I don't know when. But I WILL return to Amity Park." His vision then began to blur, as he let out a groan before falling forward. Nalia raced to catch him in time.  
"Kensuke, are you okay?!" Nalia asked, as he settled into her arms. "I'm gonna KILL Tatsuke when he gets home!" she said angrily.  
"Amity Park..."  
"...Where did you hear that name?" Ichiro asked, eyes wide.  
"I made a promise... I said I'd return there..." he mumbled.  
"So you've been to Amity Park..."  
"Where's Amity Park, Daddy?" Nalia asked.  
"...Where his mother was born." Ichiro said, looking down at his 'nephew'. "Tell me boy, can you remember your mother? Is she alive?"  
"...No." Ash answered, rubbing his head as Nalia helped him to one of the kitchen chairs. "I don't remember... I have to go to Amity Park..."  
"There will be plenty of time for that when you recover, young man." Ichiro said, walking over to the sink and pouring a glass of water. Ash took the glass as it was offered to him, taking a drink and sighing loudly. Seconds later, Nalia walked over to the oven, pulling out a large pan with venison in it.  
"Here, eat up." she offered, as she piled some venison onto a plate and set it down beside Ash. He sighed again, grabbed a bite and as he chewed, a smile came to his face.  
"Hey, this is REALLY good." he said between bites as he scarfed it down quickly.  
"Thanks!" Nalia smiled widely. "Despite what Tatsuke said, I'm a fine cook!"  
"Thanks Nalia..." Ash said again, this time addressing her by name.  
"Nalia, can you handle things here?" Ichiro asked.  
"Yes Daddy, you go back to the town hall." she nodded.  
"Actually, I'm going to go talk to your brother..." Ichiro grumbled, walking out of the door.  
"Tell him he's sleeping in the doghouse tonight!" Nalia said, frowning. After Ichiro nodded and left, she turned to Ash. "Kensuke, is something wrong?"  
"...Why did Tatsuke want to see the Rift Sword?" Ash looked confused.  
"It might have to do with our banishment from the Kamoa Empire..." Nalia trailed off, sitting down next to Ash.  
"What does that sword have to do with your people getting thrown out?" Ash stared at the floor.  
"It doesn't. I think he just wants to know if our banishment meant anything." Nalia stared over at him.  
"So you two been here for sixty-five years?" Ash glanced back at Nalia.  
"Oh god no... just the people who were originally banished. I've only been on this planet for fifteen years." Nalia said. "Tatsuke, well... he's twenty-one, so he wasn't around when our empire fell either. We're only going off of what we've heard from the Kamoa who lived at that time."  
"So... your dad asked me about my mom... where's yours?" Ash's eyebrows arched, then sank in sadness as Nalia answered his question with a slightly downtrodden look.  
"...She's dead. Mom died when I was four. Daddy really took it hard."  
"Does he blame... does he blame my dad for what happened?"  
"No. He did when it first happened, according to him, but ever since then, he's referred to himself as a fool for even beginning to doubt Uncle Sardius's judgment."

"Kensuke... I know you still don't have your memory back, but always remember, you have a family here who loves you. Even if you never get your memory back, you always have a home with us." This statement caused Ash's eyes to widen.  
"A... home..."  
"We're your family." Nalia said reassuringly, and was subsequently caught off guard by Ash hugging her tightly.  
"My family... a home... I'm home! I'm home!" he repeated jovially, the word home sounding good to his ears as he tightened his grip around Nalia, who eventually returned the hug to her 'cousin'.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 5  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the three comrades-in-arms finally dropped in front of Ash's old house, where Delia stood and watered her flowers, turning toward them in surprise when she heard their yelps of pain. Jenny's yelp, however, soon became laughter.  
"I FELT it!" she exclaimed. "I mean...it's not the FIRST time I've ever felt pain, but...I can feel it on a regular basis!"  
"NOT good." Wayne shook his head. "Pain sucks...trust me."  
"He'd know, too." Riku affirmed. "He performed a kamikaze attack to attempt to take out his shadow."  
"Wow, really?! You never mentioned that!"  
"Yeah, well... it failed. He lived through it." Wayne commented dryly. "Not for long, of course, but still..."  
"You realize Ash's mom's been listening to us patiently for like a minute now, right?" Riku interjected flatly.  
"...Oh yeah." Wayne said.  
"Hey boys, who's that with you?" Delia asked.  
"It's me, Mrs. Ketchum. It's Jenny."  
"JENNY?!" she did a double take as she gazed at the now-human Jenny. "You're...you're..."  
"Yeah, human. Remember? Enma tossed me those plans right before I left." Wayne stated dully. "Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta find your idiot son."  
"I don't have an 'idiot' son, young man." Delia said sternly.  
"Whatever." was Wayne's simple reply. "We're off to Mount Moon."  
"Tell Ash to stop by here on his way home..." Delia said. "I need to apologize to him..."  
"Yeah." Wayne nodded. "We'll be back sometime soon."  
"Take care, you three." Delia bid them a safe journey, before they all ran off in the direction of Mount Moon. As they vanished into the horizon, she turned, only to see a strange, red-haired man standing there. Before her was the same man who had kept Shadow Wayne from entering the Balance Dimension six months ago...

"It's been a long time, Delia." he greeted with a smile.

"Do I know you?" she looked confused.

"Oh yeah... it has been a long time. I imagine you don't recognize me looking like this." Zenki rubbed the back of his head, then, using that same hand, gripped his massively long, spiky hair together into a makeshift ponytail. "Recognize me NOW?"

"...ZENKI?!" Delia was stunned, to say the least. "But... I heard you were dead!"

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." he smirked.

"But if you're alive, that means Kensuke...!"

"He's alive too. I'll take you to him... and to Ash. It's time for Ash to learn everything." Zenki stated calmly.

"...I know. He deserves to know the truth." Delia admitted. "But how do I even BEGIN to tell him something like that?"

"You can figure that out on the way. If we leave right now, we can get there in three days." Zenki said. "And to answer the question I can see in your eyes, yes... I really HAVE improved that much since fighting Sardius."

"I guess I should expect that much from someone who fought the Unmaker..." Delia nodded. "Okay, let's go!" And with that, Zenki picked her up piggyback-style and took off at a speed no human eye could possibly follow...

* * *

Sometime later, Ash woke up and wandered downstairs, overhearing Nalia and Tatsuke arguing.  
"What do you think I was trying to do?! I wanted to see if there was a point to Dad and the others being banished to this HOLE!" came the shout of Tatsuke. "It's because of them that we can never leave this place..."  
"Don't you DARE pin this on Uncle Sardius, Tatsuke! He was just trying to protect us from dying out completely!"  
"I wish we had...our race is so afraid of anything outside of these god damn mountains...I want to see the universe, Nalia."  
"We have a duty to uphold...preserving the history of the Kamoa. You know this."  
"Why couldn't I have been the Legendary Hero? As soon as Kensuke remembers everything, the ONE person who's been around our town since our forefathers BUILT THE DAMN PLACE will be gone from our lives again, and things will return to the way they were!"  
"Why is that so bad?! Do you really want to risk your life against the Unmaker's forces?!"  
"If it means I can see Mom again." Ash could then hear a loud slap.  
"You BASTARD! You think Mom wants you to rush off and die?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?! You think that'll make Daddy and I feel better that you're DEAD?! Just because Kensuke's FINALLY back with us doesn't mean you are any less important in this family! We're all we've had..." Ash could then hear Nalia weeping. Just then, he opened the door as quietly as he could. Tatsuke was returning a grief-filled hug to his sister, silent tears in his eyes as well.  
"..." Ash got ready to speak up, but then silently shook his head and walked toward the front of the house, leaving out the front door as quietly as he'd entered the room. As he got outside, he slowly walked toward the center of town, taking in the sights as he walked. As he approached his destination, he looked up sadly at the statue of his 'father'. He knelt in front of it, or rather; perhaps his legs had given out as he stared up at it. As he stared up, he did the only thing his mind could think to tell him to do at the time: cry.  
"Why...why can't I remember you or Mom?!" he said after a few minutes of weeping. "WHY?!" he then suddenly heard a voice in his head.  
"Because you aren't Kensuke Raderia." came the sound of a voice within his head, clear as day...it was the same voice he'd heard before when he had stared at this statue. Upon hearing this, his eyes widened enormously.  
"THEN WHO AM I?!" he screamed as loud as he could. "TELL ME!"  
"Your name is Ash. That's all I can say for now."  
"Ash..." he must have had a dozen people's voices, all faintly familiar to him, referring to him as Ash. He knew the voice wasn't lying, as he suddenly remembered that he was, indeed, named Ash. He clutched his head, and thought he had heard Nalia calling out mistakenly for who she thought he was, but it all sounded garbled as he felt something...something that was begging to be released, and in his amnesiac state, he happily obliged, hoping whatever it was would help him remember a little more about himself. He let out a loud, tormented cry and... he saw nothing more as he collapsed. Nalia and Tatsuke rushed over to him, the latter with a strange combination of surprise and elation as he eyed the sword now in Ash's hand...a jagged, golden sword.  
"...The Rift Sword...!" he expressed, letting out a stifled laugh of excitement.  
"Tatsuke! Worry about the sword later!" Nalia shouted. "We have to get Kensuke back into bed!"  
"...Right!" Tatsuke nodded, grabbing Ash by the arms as Nalia grabbed him by the legs, and they all went back to Nalia's house.

* * *

"Man, even while FLYING, this is gonna take FOR FREAKIN' EVER." Wayne grumbled, looking down as Riku was leaping from mountaintop to mountaintop in a most badass manner.  
"Quit your whining." Riku sighed, then added "Jumping like this is NOWHERE NEAR as easy as I'm making it look."  
"What do you think we'll find when we get to this Kamoa city?" Jenny asked, mechanical wings sprouting from her back as she flew next to Wayne.  
"Off-hand? Uh...Kamoa, for starters." Wayne replied sarcastically.  
"What's with you?!" Jenny looked offended.  
"I don't want to talk about it." was Wayne's simple reply.  
"But-" she was cut off by Riku speaking up.  
"Leave it...I know what it is. It's not worth making him remember..." Riku said, a somber expression on his face, which puzzled Jenny, who simply faced forward silently as they continued to travel.  
"...For what it's worth..." Wayne finally spoke up again. "I hope Ketchum's okay..."  
"Wow. I never would've imagined you saying that six months ago."  
"..." Wayne remained silent, a genuinely concerned look on his face.

* * *

Hours later, some wee hours into the morning to be exact, Ash finally woke up, turning to Nalia, who was sitting next to the bed he had been laying in, asleep.  
'How am I going to tell her, Tatsuke, and Ichiro? They already think of me as family...' Ash thought sadly. His time to ponder how to tell them, though, was forever cut short as a loud knock resounded at the door. Nalia was jarred into consciousness, not even noticing that Ash was awake -as he had closed his eyes a split-second after the knock- as she walked over to the door with a mumble of "Who could it be at this hour?" As she opened the door she was surprised to find a man standing there, clad in onyx armor and a blue, tattered cape. She tried to look into his eyes, but this proved impossible, as he wore a large steel mask covering everything from his nose upward.  
"I'm looking for Ichiro Raderia." the man spoke up, in what Ash found to be an unnervingly relaxed voice, smooth, and yet he felt something unsettling about the voice.  
"Daddy's not here right now..." Nalia trailed off with a loud yawn, until her eyes widened upon a certain realization. "How did you find this place?! And how do you my father?! No one outside of this city has seen him for sixty-five years!"  
"Indeed... and I'm one of those people who saw him sixty-five years ago. Is there any way you can take me to him now? I know it's late, but there's something he needs to know..." the man said.  
"And what's that? It can't wait until morning?" Nalia eyed him suspiciously.  
"He needs to know... that his nephew has returned. I am Kensuke Raderia... your cousin." the man said, causing Ash to jolt up out of the bed in shock, and Nalia to turn toward him with a bewildered expression on her face...


	6. Chapter 6

PokeWing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 6  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

Oh yeah, halfway point, baby. We own no one aside from Riku, Wayne, Janine, Kensuke, Zenki, Nalia, Tatsuke, and Ichiro. With that said, let's end the first half of this movie!

* * *

Nalia turned her head back to the man, who had identified himself as the REAL Kensuke Raderia. "That's impossible! He's laying right there!" she pointed to Ash, who shook his head.  
"Nalia... he might BE Kensuke Raderia..." he trailed off, looking down. "...Because I'm NOT. I just remembered right before I fainted. My real name is Ash."  
"...!" Though neither Nalia nor Ash could tell, Kensuke had looked surprised at the revelation of this Kamoa teenager's name. "...Ash, you say?" his lips curled into a strange smile.  
"Wait... you're NOT Kensuke? But you look enough like him to fool Daddy!" Nalia stepped back, looking like she wasn't accepting this news well... "But why? Why do you have the Rift Sword instead of Kensuke?!"  
"Because the sword can only be wielded by a Raderia." Kensuke spoke up. "Because I wasn't around to reclaim it after losing it fifty years ago, it chose Ash last year."  
"The sword... chose me?"  
"My father forged it to be wielded ONLY by the Raderia royal family, the strongest of the Kamoa families." Kensuke explained. "I'd like to talk to the both of you, clear some things up. May I take a seat?" he gazed at Nalia, who slowly nodded. Ash got out of bed, and the three of them walked into the kitchen, where, to Kensuke's great surprise, the Rift Sword lay upon the table. Kensuke walked over to it for a minute and held it up, examining it.  
"In exactly the same condition it was when I used it fifty-five years ago... you know how to take care of this thing, Ash."  
"Do I? I have no memory of it..." Ash admitted.  
"My friends have been keeping an eye on you for the past year... stealing this from your rival, travelling through dimensions... slaying an ultimate evil. Shadow Wayne was no pushover, boy. But the way you handled him... my friend Zenki told me all about it. You're a hero."  
"Shadow Wayne..." Ash trailed off, as a memory resurfaced, of a laughing, demonic entity who looked exactly like the man he'd seen earlier in his memories. He could hear the vile creature speak up in his head.  
"SO AGAIN... WE'LL CALL THIS A DRAW! HERE'S TO A MAGNIFICENT OPPONENT!" Ash suddenly remembered the tension he felt during whatever happened at that time, letting out a shout as he started to relive the memory of fighting that creature...  
"Ke... Ash, what's wrong?!" Nalia asked, correcting herself upon remembering that the REAL Kensuke was now sitting to her left.  
"He probably had a memory of that beast." Kensuke explained calmly. "He'll be alright."  
"But who is he?"  
"...I can't EXACTLY explain it, but he's obviously a Raderia. He has the same birthmarks as the rest of our clan. It explains why he can wield the Rift Sword like I could fifty-five years ago."  
"You keep saying fifty-five years ago... the tragedy of our empire happened SIXTY-five years ago."  
"Yes it did." Kensuke said without a pause. "And I spent ten years growing up and training to take on the Unmaker... had Dad had the time to prepare me, I would have slain the Unmaker the day our empire fell, but as it was, I only survived the assault because two of the people I traveled with happened to be nearby... Dad was killed before he had the time to transfer his energy to me..." Kensuke trailed off. "...I watched him die, but I had no time to grieve, for I was immediately attacked by the Unmaker's generals... the Demon Lord Alliance. I took them on and wiped them all out over the course of ten years, eventually fighting the Unmaker."  
"So did you win?" Nalia asked.  
"...Yes... and no. The Unmaker's still alive. We weren't strong enough to kill him. So we resealed him after the seal that Dad and Lord Enma of the Spirit World erected had failed."  
"Where IS the Unmaker? I know I've heard that name before." Ash spoke up.  
"...He's in the Balance Dimension, where we fought him."  
"...I...I remember something else..." Ash spoke up, clutching his head again. "I was on my way here...to learn about my destiny..."  
"You're wondering why the Rift Sword chose you?" Kensuke asked. "Aside from the fact that you're a Raderia, it's made of Dimensium... it's drawn to high amounts of energy. Maybe you were strong when you started your journey and maybe you weren't... I can't really say, but obviously, the sword itself was attracted to whatever latent energy you have."  
"...Who am I, Kensuke? I know my name's Ash, but I don't remember my mother and father."  
"...I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough. I believe you were fated to come to this town, as was I." Kensuke said. "Of course, there IS another reason I'm here."  
"And what would that be?" Nalia asked.  
"This." he said, producing a translucent brown orb with a faint light inside of it.  
"That's...!" Nalia's eyes widened.  
"The Spirit Stone of Earth." As Ash heard the name, another memory came back to him.  
"The Spirit Stone... we were after that. We were trying to get it before someone else did..." Ash sighed, rubbing his temples.  
"The Spirit Stones of Fire and Water." Kensuke recapped. "Zenki scattered them within reach to lure the shadow out of his pupil's body. When he succeeded, well... you killed it."  
"I do slightly remember what you're talking about..." Ash admitted.  
"Good... maybe soon you'll remember who you are." Nalia smiled.  
"Sorry I didn't turn out to be him. I know the three of you were excited to have him back."  
"Uh... we still do." Nalia pointed over to him. "Besides which, you're still one of us, Ash!"  
"...Yeah. Yeah! I am, aren't I?" Ash exclaimed happily, touching his zigzag birthmarks, having just discovered during his time here that they were shared by members of the clan he was born from.  
"There is something I have to ask you, Kensuke." Ash spoke up again after a few moments of silence between the three.  
"What's that?" Kensuke turned to face Ash again.  
"Why were your friends watching me?"  
"I was looking for any possible survivors of our race. I knew that the boy Zenki told me about, you, was a Kamoa. A Raderia, even. I knew when Zenki described you that you were the particular Kamoa I've been looking for my entire adult life..." Kensuke explained.  
"But I'm PRETTY sure I've never seen you before." Ash replied.  
"From a distance, Ash... you don't remember because..." Kensuke cut himself off. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."  
"Oh... but why not approach me and tell me this stuff before?"  
"You didn't know you were a Kamoa... Lord Enma lied to you. He deliberately kept that information from you." Kensuke looked... bitter? It was hard to tell with the steel mask hiding his eyes. The only visible clue was his frown.  
"Enma... I know that name."  
"He's your boss. He's been doing nothing but..."  
"Telling me Enma truths..." Ash trailed off, eyes wide.  
"Exactly. We should work together, Ash,. We were meant to! All of us, the Raderia family, can work for one common purpose!"  
"And that purpose is?" Nalia asked, her eyes showing horror as Kensuke spoke up again.  
"We're going to wake up the Unmaker... and KILL him."


	7. Chapter 7

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 7  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

"Ah..." Danny relaxed as he slipped into the pool at the water park with Sam and Tucker. It was now sometime in the afternoon in the Dimensional Universe, and as the three sat there for a minute, Danny spoke up again. "Dating Valerie's been awesome, but it's nice to just sit back and have fun with my best friends."  
"I'm surprised you found the time." Sam remarked dryly.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Danny arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh, sorry guys... gotta go to the bathroom!" Tucker excused himself, climbing out of the pool. As he did so, Danny turned to Sam once again.  
"What the HELL'S wrong with you?! You act like I stabbed you in the back!" Danny nearly shouted.  
"You wanna know what's wrong with me?!" Sam looked away. "Well... I don't want to talk about it."  
"Obviously you do cause you keep bitching at me and Tucker! Now spill the beans, Sam!" Danny said angrily.  
"Don't take that tone with me, damn it!" Sam griped.  
"Well then TELL ME!" Sam's response to this was to angrily stand and climb out of the pool. "SAM!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR, HUH?!" she screamed. "THAT I'VE FALLEN FOR SOMEONE I KNOW I CAN'T BE WITH?!"  
"Huh?" Danny looked shocked.  
"CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT IS, DANNY! I CAN'T BE WITH THIS PERSON, NO MATTER WHAT! HE'S TOO INTERESTED IN SOMEONE ELSE!" Sam yelled, before storming off. Danny took only a second to process what she'd said before following her.  
"Sam! SAM!" he called out, running after her. She seemed to vanish among the crowd of people. He stood there for a few minutes, letting what she'd said sink in before realizing who she'd meant. He angrily punched the fence, his super-strength causing it to fall over. As the crowd stared toward him, he angrily shouted "WHAT?! **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES LOOKING AT?!**" then ran off angrily.  
"Okay..." Tucker trailed off as he peeked from behind the divider leading to the bathroom. "More violent than I thought, but he got the picture. Good one, TF." he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz sat writing in her journal, but as she did, some disturbing thoughts came to her head... the first was of Ash, being brutally beaten by a man she didn't recognize. The second was of more people she didn't recognize, getting slaughtered haplessly by the same unidentifiable man. Finally, the third was of a burning city. As she had these thoughts, or perhaps even visions of the future, she clutched her head and started to breathe heavily.  
"What's... wrong... with me?!" she muttered, feeling a pain in her chest. She growled, now using her right hand to clutch her chest. "Why am I seeing these visions...?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny ran around the area outside of the water park, looking for Sam so he could sit down and finally talk this whole situation over with her.  
'Great, Fenton. How'd you not notice that your best friend's in love with you? You're a dumbass.' he thought sadly, only to be interrupted from his train of thought by Sam calling out to him.  
"Look out!" she shouted, jumping into him and pushing him out of harm's way just as a missile hit nearby, exploding and sending her flying into a building. Danny, looking horrified, rushed over to her.  
"SAM!" he shouted, checking her pulse and seeing that she was still alive, merely unconscious. He could hear the voice of Skulker somewhere above him, and though Skulker had begun some sort of witty banter exchange as is their custom, Danny was nowhere near in the mood for it. His eyes glowed green as he snarled, turned around, and fired a massive ectoplasmic energy bolt into the sky, striking Skulker straight and true. As Skulker crashed to the ground, Danny walked over to him and clutched him by his suit. For the second time in his life, Danny decided to skip the pleasantries.  
"You picked the **WRONG FUCKING DAY** to attack me, man." he scowled.  
"And what are you going to do, ghost child? Both the Rift Sword and Rift Bracelet aren't here so you can't KILL me." he smirked evilly.  
"No, but then again... who said ANYTHING about killing you?! I'm gonna trash this exoskeleton ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Danny shouted angrily, throwing Skulker up into the air. As Skulker came back down, Danny mightily punched directly up into the air, meeting his exoskeleton EXACTLY at the peak of his punch. As the punch connected, the suit split horizontally in half. As the top half fell, Danny picked it up by the arms and began to swing it violently around, letting it fly fifty feet away into the side of a building. As soon as it hit, Danny appeared in front of him and violently rammed his fist into the chest of the robot exoskeleton, ripping out what almost looked like a mechanical heart.  
"Pretty sure that's important." Danny smirked. He then proceeded to blast Skulker through the wall. Moments later, Skulker hit the eject button, his tiny, pathetic true form rocketing into the distance.  
"THIS ISN'T OVER, GHOST CHILD! I WILL KEEP COMING BACK UNTIL I MOUNT YOU ON MY WALL!" the tiny ghost squeaked until it was just a dot in the sky. Danny immediately ran over to check on Sam. She slowly roused into consciousness as he gently shook her.  
"Uh... Danny? What the hell just happened?" Sam asked.  
"Skulker. Don't worry... he won't be back for a long time now. I destroyed his exoskeleton." Danny said. "Hey... about what you said at the water park... why didn't you just tell me?"  
"You figured out I was referring to you?" Sam looked away.  
"The only other guy you hang around with is Tucker, and he's single, so yeah, it wasn't hard to realize you meant me."  
"It doesn't matter. You're with Valerie."  
"Yeah it DOES matter. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship... besides, it's not like I didn't feel that way for you." Danny admitted.  
"Didn't?"  
"Well... don't." Danny corrected himself. "But if you've liked me all this time, why not tell me? The worst that would've happened is I didn't return your feelings. I like Valerie, but I think the only reason I was going out with her was because I thought you had zero interest in me."  
"So what now?" Sam asked.  
"Good question." Danny looked away. "Valerie lives right across the street from me. If we broke up, she'd be seeing me EVERY day."  
"Is there some way we can work this out?" Sam gazed into Danny's eyes.  
"I don't know..." Danny admitted. "Someone's gonna get hurt. I don't like that. This is what Ash must have felt when he had to choose between Misty and Jazz!" he clutched his head angrily, wondering what choice he would end up making... would it be Sam, who's always been there for him? Or would it be Valerie, who's come to accept him both ways that he is? Only time would tell for the young half-ghost, half-boy...


	8. Chapter 8

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 8  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

The next day, Danny left his house, as Valerie exited Condo Ketchum. They stood for a few seconds, eyeing each other, but before Danny could speak up, Valerie spoke up for him.  
"Danny... we need to talk." she spoke up, uncertainty in her voice. "I've been thinking..."  
"Uh huh...?" Danny spoke up slowly.  
"Us going out, it's been fun and all, and it was my idea...but, I don't know...you act differently around me than you do, say, around Sam." Valerie sighed.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Danny looked a bit hurt.  
"Yes..." Valerie looked away. "I like you, and I know you like me, but...I think you like Sam more."  
"Heh..." Danny let out a small chuckle. "It was good while it lasted, right? I can't deny what you said, in light of finding out she likes me too."  
"...You didn't know?!" Valerie looked shocked. "She's had it plastered all over her face ever since we got together!"  
"...No. I SHOULD have known." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "I feel like the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing it sooner."  
"Well you're NOT an idiot." Valerie said sternly. A little naïve, yes, but you're no idiot."  
"...Thanks." Danny smiled. "Still want to be friends?"  
"Is the Box Ghost annoying?" Valerie smirked.

* * *

"So you finally came clean." Tucker smirked, as he drove Sam and himself to school, with his father in the passenger seat.  
"Mr. Foley, can you smack him, please?" Sam grumbled.  
"Do you WANT us all to die?!" Mr. Foley joked.  
"Dad! My driving's not THAT bad!" Tucker griped.  
"Hey, I'll be the first to admit that I was much worse behind the wheel when I was your age. But you DO realize you don't have to push the pedal all the way down, right?" Mr. Foley glanced nervously around for signs of any police in the area.  
"Got it Dad." Tucker rolled his eyes with a smirk, easing off of the gas pedal, allowing the car to slow down to a more reasonable speed. Sam just smirked, resting her head against the backseat's headrest as she glanced up at the ceiling, pondering this turn of events that was taking place.3

* * *

As Misty lay in her bed, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.  
"Yeah, what is it?" she called out. She could hear the voice of her sister Violet on the other side in response.  
"We're like, gonna go to the store. You need anything?"  
"No, I'm good."  
"Okay. You stay in bed while we're gone."  
"I swear, you all are more cautious over my pregnancy than I am!" Misty laughed.  
"We just want our baby sister and niece to be healthy." Violet said.  
"I know, I know! Quit being a worrywart, I'm not gonna do anything stupid! Go on, I'll be here most of the day anyway!"  
"Call us if you end up needing anything!" Violet called out, and Misty soon heard her retreating footsteps. She looked over at her desk, from which she'd sent out a letter to Ash a few days ago.  
"Ash... why haven't you tried to contact me yet...? Have you really been gone to that Kamoa city for this long? And why can't I feel your presence...?" she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into a troubled sleep...

* * *

"Lord Ichiro!" greeted one of the Kamoa who guarded his personal chamber in the Grand Palace. Ichiro rose to acknowledge him.  
"What is it?"  
"Another Kamoa showed up at Lady Nalia's house this morning!"  
"Another one...?!"  
"He claimed to be Lord Kensuke!"  
"That...that's impossible..."  
"He wishes to see you right away!"  
"...Send him in." Ichiro turned around and faced the window overlooking the back part of town as he heard the footsteps of this impudent wretch who claimed to be Kensuke approach.  
"...It's been a long time, Uncle Ichiro." Kensuke spoke up after a few seconds.  
"Tell me...you claim to be my nephew...you were aware of my identity from the moment you entered." Ichiro said, his eyes narrowing. "You are aware my nephew has already returned, correct?! What business do you have trying to swindle an old man?!" he nearly shouted.  
"It is no con, Uncle Ichiro. I am really Kensuke Raderia. The boy that your daughter found is really named Ash."  
"Nalia sent me word that this so-called 'Ash' had the Rift Sword in his possession, which is something the real Kensuke should have on him."  
"It's true, I should have it on me...ten years after the fall of our empire, I took on the Unmaker in the Balance Dimension. The energy exerted from our fight caused the entire dimension to go out of whack, so in order to stop it, I stabbed the core of the dimension with the Rift Sword to seal the energies."  
"You lie...that process would have KILLED you." Ichiro said.  
"...It should have." Kensuke's voice showed a hint of regret. "I can't really explain what happened, but I survived the ordeal. Afterwards, the Rift Sword had vanished...from what my friends and I have gathered, a year ago it made it into the hands of an Eltherian, where I can only assume Ash got ahold of it from there." Perhaps it was fate, but as Ichiro finally turned around, Kensuke unlatched his steel mask, allowing Ichiro to gaze upon his face. Ichiro gasped in shock.  
"You..."  
"I am Kensuke." Kensuke affirmed. "And I need to speak to everyone in this city. We need to take care of the Unmaker problem."  
"He lives...?!" Ichiro was aghast.  
"...I wasn't strong enough to kill him fifty-five years ago. I'm here to rectify that once and for all."  
"...Give me a week to get word spread out across the city. I want to know more about what you've done in the sixty-five years I've seen you. At least give your old Uncle Ichiro a chance to reacquaint himself with his nephew."  
Ichiro smiled.

"...Very well." Kensuke returned the smile.

* * *

A week had passed in the Dimensional Universe. To everyone else in it, it seemed like no time at all, but for Riku, Jenny, and Wayne, it had been a tedious, tooth-grinding descent into mediocrity, climbing mountains, flying, and all that they have done. Finally, however, they reached the bottom of the very last mountain that had been in their path. Looking around, they were, and yet weren't due to Enma's revelation, stunned to find absolutely nothing visible to the naked eye.  
"Well... where the hell is it?" Wayne sighed angrily.  
"It's invisible, remember? Enma said they're using some sort of cloaking technology." Riku recapped.  
"It's a big fucking city in the middle of an even BIGGER stretch of land... keep walking, I guess we'll find it eventually..." Wayne sighed once more, and he was right. The area around them went on for many miles. it was an open wasteland as far as the eye could see.  
"I see why Sardius had them relocate out here... it's perfect." Riku said. "Secluded from the eyes of all but the Pokémon that fly over it."  
"It could probably stand to be a bit less DEAD, though." Wayne commented dryly. "How the hell have these guys lived for sixty-five years in this area?"  
"Maybe there used to be greenery here..." Jenny suggested. "They've probably farmed and hunted the area to what it's become now. Even if we didn't come out here to find Ash, the Kamoa might be forced to move from this spot soon."  
"You're probably right." Wayne admitted. "I kinda feel sorry for these guys. They've been forced to stay in one part of the world for so l-" he was cut off by bumping into Riku. "Ow! What'd ya stop for, Riku?!"  
"Look..." he pointed, noticing that sunlight had beamed down from the sky, but refused to touch a certain stretch of it.  
"The barrier...!" Jenny said. "WE MADE IT! THIS IS THE KAMOA PARADISE!"  
"C'mon, let's go get Ketchum's ass back to Amity Park!" Wayne said, as he led the run into the barrier...

* * *

"So what's this big announcement about?" Ash asked Nalia as the two of them, plus Tatsuke, headed toward the square.  
"Dunno." Tatsuke answered for her. "Dad's never called an announcement like this before..."  
"What he said. Must have something to do with Kensuke."  
"Who woulda thought you weren't him, eh?" Tatsuke asked.  
"It was weird... the name sounded familiar to me..." Ash said. "I've heard it before." He was cut off from any further thought by a loud voice.  
"THERE you are, douchebag!" Wayne called out, as he, Riku, and Jenny came running up to Ash. "We've been looking all over this freaking town for you!" Tatsuke immediately drew his sword, eyes wide.  
"HUMANS!" he shouted.  
"Calm down, Tatsuke." Nalia commanded, holding up an arm to calm him. "...Two of them have Eltherian blood. The other... I'm not sure WHAT she is."  
"Well, I USED to be a robot, and..." Jenny trailed off. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Nalia. And this is Tatsuke." Nalia explained, pointing to her older brother.  
"Yo." Tatsuke said after a minute of awkward silence, finally sheathing his sword.  
"You..." Ash spoke up, staring at Wayne. "You're..."  
"A little slow on the rebound, eh Ketchum?" Wayne smirked.  
"...Who are you?" Ash asked.  
"Wh-what the hell did you just ask me?" Wayne looked positively offended.  
"You look familiar..." Ash clutched his head for what felt like the millionth time.  
"You... forgot who I am?!"  
"He lost his memory. We found him trapped under a boulder." Tatsuke explained. "We thought he was our long-lost cousin, but... he wasn't."

"Well, he MIGHT be." Nalia corrected.  
"Hey, that's really fascinating and all, but we're here to drag his ass back to Amity Park." Wayne grumbled.  
"Amity Park... I have to go back there..." Ash said.  
"Damn right you do! Jazz has been worried sick about you!" Wayne exclaimed.  
"Admit it. You were concerned for him as well." Riku smirked.  
"Was not!"  
"Jazz... yeah! That name... I remember that name!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "I promised her I was going to return to Amity Park!" His eyes seemed to light up before he dropped to his knees, a million thoughts rushing back into his head at once, all brought on by the reminder of the girl he made the promise to...  
"Ash?!" Nalia looked concerned, rushing to his side. After a few seconds, he grinned cockily as he stood once more.  
"Good to see you too, dickcheese." he smirked, causing Wayne to smirk in return.  
"Wow...he's got a foul mouth all of a sudden." Tatsuke said.  
"I remember...!" Ash exclaimed happily. "I remember who I am! WA-HOO!" he cheered, leaping what looked like ten feet into the air. As he landed again, he turned to Nalia. "My name's Ash Ketchum, and Enma of the Spirit World sent me here to learn about my past."  
"Lord Enma sent you here?!"  
"Yeah, he said it'd be better if I found out everything here."  
"But... we don't know anyone by the name Ketchum..." Nalia said.  
"He said your dad knew about me." Ash explained.  
"So you haven't found out one damn thing since you've been here?!" Wayne looked frustrated.  
"..." Ash's eyes widened. "One thing, yes. We can't leave yet."  
"I don't see anything preventing us from leaving. I'd say we can leave just fine." Riku shrugged.  
"...My predecessor's here. I knew that name sounded familiar." Ash turned to Nalia.  
"So... now that you remember them, mind introducing us to your friends?" Tatsuke interrupted.  
"Oh yeah... the redhead dude's Wayne, the tall guy is Riku, and..." he paused, staring at the girl for a second before exclaiming "JENNY?!"  
"Hey!" she greeted him happily.  
"You're ALIVE!" He whooped, embracing her tightly with a laugh. "And HUMAN!"  
"You like it?" Jenny smiled widely.  
"Looks great, Jen!" Ash said, before shaking his head quickly. "Ah, but I let myself get distracted there... I'm sure Kensuke's up to something."  
"Up to something...?" Nalia looked shocked. "He's the hero of our race!"  
"Nalia..." Ash trailed off, looking down. "He's no hero. He wants me dead. Whatever he's here for REALLY can't be good."  
"The meeting!" Tatsuke exclaimed suddenly.  
"We can talk about all this later. Fill me in on what the hell you guys have been up to the last six months while we're walking there!" Ash shouted, as he, Nalia, and Tatsuke ran off toward the town square.  
"Well, things just went into 'what the fuck' territory." Wayne muttered, as he ran off after Ash, Riku and Jenny following behind him quickly.

* * *

"You're late." Ichiro stated to his children as they and Ash arrived, climbing onto the stand, as Wayne, Riku, and Jenny stood in the very back of the square. Seeing that the last people had arrived, Kensuke stood in front of a podium and loudly announced to his people...  
"My people! My name is Kensuke Raderia! Rumors have spread that the boy on my left was the real Kensuke, but it was simply a case of mistaken identity! However, Ash here is one of us as well, and I am proud to count him among our race, for he too fought against a portion of the Unmaker's forces and emerged victorious! Now, the Unmaker still lives..." he paused, listening to the worried murmurs among the crowd. "...But let me assure you, this will no longer be the case! Starting today, the Kamoa people will unite and destroy the Unmaker! We must build a machine to wake him up and destroy him!"  
'WHAT?!' Ash thought, confused. After all, wasn't he supposed to be trying to kill him, according to his future self? 'Are things... different? Did he change history by telling me about Kensuke? Did Kensuke not turn out to be a douche in my time period?'  
"This machine will take all of the afternoon to complete, and we will need to gut the machinery for the barrier to build it!" More worried murmurs floated among the crowd. "But fear not! This machine WILL destroy the Unmaker! No longer will you have to hide here in the wasteland! You will be free to assume your rightful place among humanity!" This was met by thunderous applause, as Kensuke smiled down upon his people...

* * *

"Daddy..." Nalia started, as the meeting finally came to a close. "He remembered everything."  
"Yeah... sorry. The guy speaking IS your nephew. I'm not. But that jerk Enma said you knew about me."  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I've ever seen you." Ichiro bowed, but his eyes seemed to indicate a bit of shock  
"My boss Enma said he knew you. Said you could tell me the truth."

"Lord Enma of the Spirit World? He was charged with taking care of...!" his eyes went enormously wide. "I... I don't believe it! I heard you had DIED!" He suddenly fiercely embraced Ash as tears spilled down his face. "...My little Asheron..."  
"You DO know me...?" It was Ash's turn to look shocked. "Wait... Asheron?!"  
"Yes, that is your real name. You see..." he was cut off by one of his guards walking up and whispering something into his ear. "What... here?!" he looked shocked yet again. "Understood..." he turned to Ash. "My dear boy, allow me to continue this conversation later... stop by the palace tonight, I want to speak to you in private. I'll tell you everything then." Ichiro said, as he turned to walk off. Little did he know that all hell was about to break loose...


	9. Chapter 9

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 9  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

Misty awoke with a start. She smiled widely as she felt a familiar energy...  
"Ash...? I can feel Ash! He's back!"

* * *

"It surprised me to hear you were here." Ichiro said, later that night, as he sat down at a table with his female guest, pouring a glass of wine.  
"This is the same wine that Sardius gave me when we were cast out of the village." Ichiro sighed, looking as if he were staring further back into time.  
"Sardius never wanted you all to be miserable. You know that, right?" said the woman.  
"Yes. I only hope to see Sardius one day in the afterlife so I can beg his forgiveness."  
"Sardius would tell you there's nothing to forgive." the woman smiled.  
"When Asheron told me that Enma told him to come seek me out, I knew he was your son..." Ichiro said, as he lit a candle, the woman's face showing up in the light and being revealed as none other than Delia Ketchum.  
"How did you get here, Delia?" Ichiro asked.  
"Zenki helped me." Delia explained. "For most people, the trip would have taken a week, but for him, it was three days."  
"Most impressive. It seems young Zenki has gotten far more skilled than when he fought against Sardius." Ichiro smiled.  
"Off-topic here, but..." Delia let off a sly smile. "How come you never tried to get together with me?"  
"I knew you only had eyes for him." Ichiro chuckled.  
"Well, I DID literally fall right into his arms." Delia let out a loud laugh.  
"Indeed. I was there as well." Ichiro finished off his wine. "We have a bed prepared for you a block from the palace. I'm supposed to talk to your son tonight. I'll tell him everything."  
"You know..." Delia interrupted. "He's gone. Your wife passed on as well, correct? There's nothing saying the two of us couldn't find romance."  
"I'm 87 years old." Ichiro laughed. "I don't look it... but then again, Kamoa do age more gracefully than humans. My older brother sure did as well."  
"I wonder if Ash will age as gracefully as you and Sardius." Delia smiled. "You're still extremely handsome for being an old man, Ichiro."  
"Th... thank you. Maybe if Kensuke's plan comes to fruition and the Unmaker is killed...maybe we could seek happiness together." Ichiro admitted. "I did have quite the crush on you while you were staying at the Kamoa Empire."  
"My guards will escort you to the place we've set aside for you. I shall see you tomorrow, Delia." Ichiro smiled, as Delia got up and walked out of the room quietly. Ichiro sat there, awaiting his talk with Ash, and several minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
"It's open, boy. Come in." he bade, but to his surprise, Kensuke was the one who entered.  
"Uncle Ichiro, I've come to ask you for something." Kensuke said, seeming to glance off to the side.  
"What is it?"  
"...Your LIFE. I'm here to take it." Kensuke said, drawing a large, silver broadsword.  
"Kensuke...?!" Ichiro looked surprised.  
"In order for everything to go off without a hitch, you can't be around to warn these people." Kensuke explained. "Therefore... I'm sorry, but I have to kill you."  
"...You're not building a machine to wake up the Unmaker so we can kill him... do you really want to build a machine like what you're actually building? It will be the end of our people... of your father's people." Kensuke said nothing in response. Ichiro sat there in silence for a moment, pouring another glass of wine. "No magic I have at my disposal could stop the blade of the Legendary Hero. Could you at least let me enjoy this final glass of wine? Your father gave it to me."  
"I... I'm sorry..." Kensuke lowered his head, which was all the opportunity Ichiro needed.  
"You dropped your guard, BOY!" he shouted, flinging the glass at him and bum-rushing him...

* * *

Ash entered the palace, walking toward Ichiro's room. Wayne, Jenny, and Riku were absent, only Nalia had come with him.  
"I'll finally find out what I came here for..." Ash said, closing his eyes.  
"But if you remember who you are, why find out about your past? It doesn't change YOU." Nalia shrugged.  
"...I need to know. Enma purposely withheld information from me regarding my past. I'm here so I can get the unabridged version of what the hell happened to me, who my dad is, and why I'm supposed to fight against the Unmaker." Ash frowned, then his eyes widened, as a familiar smell entered his nostrils...  
"...Blood?!" he shouted, running to Ichiro's chamber. As he flung open the door, he and Nalia were horrified at the scene. Ichiro lay in a slump on the ground, blood pooling around him. On the other side of the room, the window had been broken.  
"Oh... my... GOD..." Ash said, his eyes wide.  
"_**DADDY!**_" Nalia screamed in horror. "Ash, stay with him! I'm going to go get the doctor!" she shouted, running off.  
"N... no..." Ichiro spoke up. "It's too late for me... listen..."  
"Shh...don't talk, old man." Ash said, ripping off one sleeve of his white t-shirt and using it as a compress to attempt to stop the blood flow. However, Ash grimly realized that Ichiro was right, he'd already bled too much.  
"Listen, Ash... your mother is... in this city... you have to protect her..."  
"Mom's here?!"  
"She wasn't trying to hurt you... she just wanted to protect you..." he gasped out.  
"Hey, hold on!"  
"Tell Tatsuke and Nalia... to leave this place..." Ichiro commanded.  
"C'mon, don't die!" Ash pleaded. "I still don't know anything about my past!"  
"I was right..." Ichiro gasped out. "We are... related..." And with that, Ichiro breathed his last, slumping to the ground, dead. Ash shook his body angrily.  
"Hey... how are we related?! WHO THE HELL AM I?! _**WHO THE HELL AM I?!**_" he shouted, then realizing Ichiro had already died, he sat there, tears dripping from his eyes. He pounded the ground in a fury and wailed loudly into the night.  
"_**DAMN IT-!**_"  
Just then, several guards arrived.  
"LORD ICHIRO! SEIZE HIM!" the first shouted.  
"No, WAIT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ash shouted, as two guards grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "**HE WAS GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST!** WHY THE HELL WOULD I KILL HIM?!"  
"Tell it to the judge, son." said the second guard, as he handcuffed Ash with some sort of futuristic-looking restraints. They hauled him off, with Ash shouting as loud as he could into the night air...

* * *

"Enma said he was on his way..." Wayne hiccupped, as they sat at the local pub, getting plastered. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
"Did you feel that?" Riku asked.  
"...Yeah. Something big must have just happened." Wayne's eyes widened, as he quickly sobered up. He looked toward the door of the pub, shocked beyond belief. Riku's gaze followed his, and he too was shocked to see...  
"Master Zenki..." they both said, almost in a whisper. Indeed, before them stood their master, in the flesh. He stared at them sadly for a few seconds.  
"Wayne... you're alive again." Zenki smiled. "Good."  
"How did you get out of the Balance Dimension?" Riku asked.  
"...Ken was able to find a way out." Zenki explained. "By altering energy flow to a specific point, he was able to open a rift directly to the Dimensional Elevator. From there, I brought Ash's mother here."  
"Why?" Wayne asked.  
"A new world order is about to take hold of the Dimensional Universe, boys... and you can't be around to stop it." He waved outside, and suddenly, about twenty guards ran into the pub. "Arrest them."  
"At once, Lord Zenki."  
"Why?!" Wayne repeated, as he and Riku were quickly handcuffed. "_**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, MASTER?!**_"  
"The universe needs to change...the way it's running now is inexcusable." He turned around. "Even Ash Ketchum won't be able to stop the events that are about to occur."  
"Master...please!" Wayne pleaded with him. "You don't have to do this!"  
"...It's too late to stop it, Wayne." He walked forward, stopping at the door. "I don't think we'll see each other again."  
"Master!" Wayne fought against the grip of the guards. "MASTER!" However, it was to no avail. Zenki was gone, and seconds later, they were being dragged off to prison.

* * *

"You have some company, murderer." the guard greeted Ash with disgust, tossing Wayne and Riku into the cell, their futuristic handcuffs disengaging and unlocking as they landed.  
"What the hell's going on?!" Ash shouted. "I mean, they arrested me cause they think I killed Sardius's brother, but why you two?!"  
"You were right about Kensuke." Riku said immediately. "He helped Zenki out of the Balance Dimension and the two of them are plotting something ENORMOUS."  
"Looks like our mission has yet to end..." Wayne said. The three were interrupted from further discussion as the guard walked back in with Nalia.  
"One more. Sorry Miss Nalia, Lord Kensuke's orders."  
"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP MY FATHER!" she screamed, as she was shoved into the cell.  
"It's too late... I'm so sorry, Nalia" Ash spoke up.  
"No..." Nalia said, before bursting into sobs.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Nalia or Father?" Tatsuke asked a random Kamoa patrolman as he ran throughout the city.  
"I heard Lady Nalia has been arrested! Your father was found dead earlier this evening!"  
"...Wh... what?!" Tatsuke came to a complete stop. "No... D... Dad can't be dead...!"  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tatsuke... apparently he was murdered by that boy mistaken for Kensuke."  
"...That...THAT BASTARD! I'LL TEAR HIM APART!" Tatsuke said, as he began to cry, dropping to his knees. After a few minutes of weeping, he stood again, teeth gritted, running toward the prison as fast as his legs would take him.

* * *

"We need to figure out how to get out of here..." Ash said. "That machine will be finished before long, if it hasn't been already. Whatever he made it for can't be g-" He was interrupted by the guard who had been stationed outside previously having hit up against the wall with a loud thud. Tatsuke stormed into the room, sword drawn.  
"YOU!" he roared, pointing the sword at Ash, as he backed up and ripped the keys from the guard's belt. "I am going to enjoy this..." he growled, unlocking the door.  
"Tatsuke... don't..." Nalia said, her head resting on her knees. "He didn't kill Dad..."  
"BULLSHIT!" he shouted. "He was THERE!"  
"So was I. Did you hear that too?" Nalia looked up at her brother. "Daddy was already about to die when we got there. Someone had stabbed him to death with a rather large sword."  
Tatsuke lowered his sword after a few seconds, letting out short bursts of sobbing as he dropped to his knees. "Why is this happening to us?! What the hell did we do to the Unmaker to warrant this?!"  
"...You exist." came another voice, as a familiar figure to Ash, Wayne, and Riku entered.  
"Enma...!" Ash looked shocked. Immediately, Nalia and Tatsuke turned to him and bowed.  
"You must be Ichiro's children." Enma said. "Rise. I'm sorry for your loss, and if anyone's to blame for this mess... it's me." Not even a second later, he was floored by Ash hauling off and punching him.  
"**YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT YOU'RE TO BLAME!**" He roared at the top of his lungs. "IF YOU HADN'T SENT ME HERE, MAYBE THEIR DAD WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"  
"I deserved that one too." Enma said, flashing back to when Ash punched him half a year ago. "Let's just get this out of the way... whatever happens from this point onward, I deserve whatever punches you throw my way. I didn't take you here or tell you about this before Shadow Wayne's death because I promised your father the Unmaker would never learn about this place!"  
"Okay, that's all well and good, but how did you get here so fast?" Riku asked.  
"The barriers have been gutted. They're no longer interfering with teleportation."  
"Pardon me, sir Enma, but what did you mean by what you said a few seconds ago?" Nalia asked.  
"...Sixty-five years ago, your empire was attacked by the Unmaker. No one knew why... no one but Sardius and I. The Unmaker had both respect and fear for the Kamoa, both respecting them as beings who governed over other races, and fearing their power because there were a few Kamoa who gained the strength of the gods a thousand years ago... Sardius knew that the Unmaker wanted to gain the power of the Kamoa by possessing the corpse of a Kamoa, but he also knew that the Unmaker wanted to use this power to go back to the beginning of time and erase the events that culminated in the birth of humanity." Enma explained, causing Ash's eyes to widen.  
"The Unmaker wanted to go back in time...? Isn't he a god?"  
"The powers of the gods are greatly exaggerated, Ash. We can't do everything." Enma sighed, closing his eyes.  
"'We'? You mean...?" Riku looked flabbergasted.  
"Yes, Riku... I'm also a god." Enma gazed over at the tallest member of the team.  
"Why is it your fault?" Ash suddenly questioned.  
"I... I should have known Kensuke would do something like this... that was my fault, for believing he could think of anything OTHER than getting revenge on the Unmaker. Even his reunion with his family is regarding the Unmaker's defeat." Enma explained further. "Ever since Sardius died, Kensuke has been consumed with hatred... not that I can entirely blame him... I too hate the Unmaker. He killed my best friend... and my brother..."  
"I get it... he's a jerk. we both owe him a few licks. But first, let's get out of here so I can go kick the 'Legendary Hero' in the nuts!" Ash shouted.  
"No... you can't win against him." Enma said. "Kensuke really is on a level close to that of the Unmaker."  
"So what, we just leave the only remaining Kamoa to help him finish building that machine?!"  
"...What machine?" Enma's eyes were wide.  
"I dunno, something requiring the gutting of the barriers." Ash shrugged.  
"Yes...the barriers were gone; this city is visible to the naked eye now... he's building an energy siphoning machine!"  
"WHAT?!" Nalia and Tatsuke looked horrified.  
"What's the big deal about that? That doesn't sound all that horrible."  
"You...don't get it, Ash." Enma explained. "When a full-blooded Kamoa is drained of all of his or her Spirit Energy forcefully..." he trailed off, looking away, leaving Tatsuke to grimly finish the explanation.  
"...They die."  
"No... _no!_ That's **NUTS!** He's going to commit GENOCIDE to stop the Unmaker?!" Ash shouted, his eyes wild, as he ran past Enma.  
"ASH!" Enma called after him, his voice full of genuine concern.  
"I can't just sit back and allow this to happen, Enma! They're my people too!" Ash shouted, running out of the prison, as he ran, he passed by Delia and Jenny.  
"Ash! Where are you going?!" Delia shouted after her son.  
"TO STOP KENSUKE RADERIA FROM WIPING OUT MY RACE!" he shouted back.  
"WHAT?! He wouldn't..." she trailed off, waiting for only a second before following him, Jenny also wordlessly following him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight as Ash ran toward the large tower that Kensuke had spent most of the day in past his speech. Delia and Jenny were able to catch up to him somehow, and as they ran, Delia spoke up.  
"What is Kensuke trying to do?" Ash responded to his mother with a question of his own.  
"Just how do you know who this guy is, Mom?"  
"He's..." she cut herself off, staring ahead, for standing at the door to the tower was Zenki, arms crossed as he looked up at the three of them.  
"Asheron... Delia. Jennifer." he acknowledged the three of them.  
"Who's he?" Jenny asked.  
"The guy who taught Wayne and Riku." Ash explained. "You're Zenki..."  
"That's correct. And you...cannot pass." Zenki dug his right foot into the dirt, as if to prepare for battle.  
"Zenki... _WHY IS KENSUKE DOING THIS?!_" Delia screamed.  
"...We're finishing the fight. The Unmaker still lives."  
"Why aren't you stopping him?! You KNOW this is wrong!" Delia protested.  
"...I've tried to dissuade him from this. Words won't reach him anymore, Delia... even your words." This caused Ash to look back at his mother with confusion.  
"What's he talking about, Mom?!"  
"...I want to see him."  
"I'm afraid you ca-" he was cut off by a laser blast from Jenny's right hand.  
"Talk's cheap, asshole. Let's do this thing. Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, go have a talk with this Kensuke guy! I'll take care of this jerk!"  
"I can't just leave you al-" Ash was cut off.  
"Just GO! We don't have time to argue! Your entire race is about to be wiped out!" Jenny said. Ash hesitated for only a minute before he noticed that his mother had run in ahead of him.  
"Mom! MOM!" he shouted, running into the building behind her, and little did he know, his perception of reality itself was about to come crashing down when he would reach the top...


	10. Chapter 10

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 10  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

* * *

"Some guard you are!" Jenny jeered at Zenki. "You got owned by a GIRL!" In that instant, her eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her head, as Zenki had completely vanished, appearing behind her and twisting her right arm behind her back.  
"You don't understand... I let them in there... they need to see Ken. You gave me an excuse to LET them in." Zenki smirked.  
"What the he... how did you move THAT fast?"  
"This is the pinnacle that training one's self in body and mind can accomplish." Zenki's smirk widened into a sinister grin. "You may have been upgraded when your mother turned you human... but still, you haven't had the time to train like I have..."  
"Maybe not... but I HAVE." came the voice of Riku, who blasted Zenki with a Fist of the Mortal Flame, causing him to let go of Jenny. As he did, he vanished again, reappearing in front of the door. At that moment, Enma ran up, with Nalia and Tatsuke beside him. Wayne walked up behind them. At the sight of Wayne, Zenki smirked again.  
"So... you're both here. Are you going to fight me too, Wayne?"  
"...I..." Wayne stuttered, his look being one of shock and terror. He looked down, and in that instant, was sent flying by a mighty punch from Zenki, who once again appeared before the door.  
"COWARD!" he shouted. "If you aren't going to use your power to fight for what you believe in, THEN WHAT THE HELL DID I TRAIN YOU FOR?!"  
"Move." Enma spoke up, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to see Kensuke. Try to stop me, and... well, there aren't enough words in the English language to describe the amount of pain I'll inflict upon you." Zenki stood there for a few seconds, before cracking up.  
"Oh my..." he said, after a minute of laughter. "What POSSIBLY makes you think you can get by m-" he was cut off by being flung away from the force of Enma's right palm connecting with his left cheek. He flew into a nearby building.  
"That... maybe?" Enma smirked. "Come, you two." he said, motioning to Nalia and Tatsuke. "We're going to need the Raderias to unite against one of their own!" he then ran into the building, Nalia and Tatsuke pausing for only a second before running in after him. As Wayne, Jenny, and Riku tried to follow, Zenki reappeared in front of the door.  
"Again... I let that happen. They need to see Kensuke. You don't."  
"Master..." Riku spoke up, then shook his head. "No. Zenki. We won't allow this to happen! No matter how noble you think your intentions are, you're committing genocide to stop a god!"  
"...Good. Riku's at least willing to die for his beliefs, Wayne. Why can't you be more like him?" Wayne looked down, his arms trembling. Zenki could barely see his lips, which had twisted into an enraged snarl. "Since you won't fight... I'll MAKE you fight." he grinned evilly, charging Jenny and Riku...

* * *

"How high is this freaking tower?!" Ash shouted.  
"I don't know! This is the first time I've ever been here!" Delia responded, panting heavily as she continued to run. "I really... have... to start... jogging... again!"  
"Wait, there's the top!" Ash exclaimed, stopping in front of two large double doors. A few seconds later, Delia stopped next to him, about ready to collapse.  
"I hope the Kamoa who built this is still alive so I can smack him or her..." Delia muttered, after catching her breath.  
"...I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Misty before fighting Shadow Wayne last year, Mom... when we get inside, find an out-of-the-way corner and hide."  
"No, Ash. I need to speak with Kensuke. I need to see if I can get through to him."  
"...Alright, speak up." Ash turned to his mother. "Who IS he?! Is he my dad...? He can't be my dad, can he?!" Ash looked freaked out.  
"No. He's not your father. He was only twelve when the Kamoa Empire fell." Delia explained. "...Well, let's confront him together. Are you re-" she was cut off by Ash tackling her to the ground as the door was blown toward them, having been blasted off of its hinges by Kensuke, who stood there, a wisp of smoke rising from his right finger. In the mostly empty room, the object behind Kensuke stood out: A large, dome-shaped object, filled to the breaking point with the last remnants of the Kamoa race, crying out for release. Ash, however, could only pay attention to what had just happened... the move that Kensuke had just performed on he and his mother...  
"Th-that was a..." Ash stammered.  
"A Spirit Gun. Like yours...only stronger." Kensuke smirked. "I was waiting for you, Ash Ketchum. Or should I call you by your real name, Asheron Raderia? Before you are the last remnants of our race, ready, if unwilling, to give their energy to the Legendary Hero to stop the Unmaker once and for all!"  
"Kensuke..." Delia rose to her feet, causing Kensuke to adopt what Ash perceived as a stunned expression.  
"Y... you..." Kensuke stammered out.  
"We're not here to fight. We just want you to give up and lead your people..." Delia said, smiling.  
"...You are aware that I was the one who killed Ichiro, right?" Kensuke spoke up. "Things can't ever go back to normal, and you know that. They changed... when Dad died... when the empire fell... the only thing I've wanted for the past sixty-five years is revenge!"  
"Not like this, Kensuke! Don't sacrifice your people to make your revenge tangible!" Delia shouted. "Just... give up, please!"  
"...I can't. Not even if YOU ask me."  
"Please!" Delia begged again, walking up to Kensuke, hugging him. "Let me look at you again... take off your mask."  
"..." Kensuke gently eased away from Delia and raised his hands, slowly unlatching the mask on each side. Ash had heard of Kensuke's appearance under the mask before, but at the same time, it was still stunning to witness, for Kensuke indeed looked JUST like him, albeit with longer hair that now cascaded freely down his back, stopping at his shoulder blades.  
"That's the Kensuke I remember... it's okay." she said, putting her arms around him again. However, time seemed to stop as Kensuke glanced up at the door, seeing Enma, Nalia, and Tatsuke, and he forcefully shoved Delia away from him.  
"YOU LIE!" he roared, causing Delia to turn her head, seeing Enma. As she turned her head back, horrified, she shook her head. "You just want me turned in!" he paced back and forth, gazing as frighteningly as any wild beast ready to strike.  
"No! Kensuke, I want you to come ho-"...And strike he did, grabbing Delia forcefully by the throat. This action prompted an instant response from Ash, who ran and dive-tackled Kensuke to the ground, causing him to let go. As they hit the ground, he furiously pounded Kensuke in the face.  
"NOBODY HURTS MY MOM, YOU SON OF A WHORE!"  
"**Watch your language.**" Kensuke growled, forcing Ash off of him with a violent shove, before climbing to his feet again. He wiped the blood away from his lip with a smirk. "Well... I was right. You ARE strong when given an emotional shove. I guess it's time to find out just HOW good you are in a fight, Asheron."  
"Don't do this, Kensuke!" Enma pleaded. "I just want to help you! We don't want to fight!"  
"Speak for yourself!" Ash and Tatsuke shouted simultaneously.  
"You killed my father!" Tatsuke shouted. "He waited for you for sixty-five years!"  
"Cry me a river, boy. "My father's been DEAD for sixty-five years. All Enma's fault, by the way..."  
"I COULDN'T SAVE HIM, KENSUKE! Don't you think I WANTED to?! He was my best friend!" Enma shouted, his voice cracking.  
"I think you're willing to send others out to do your dirty work, which is why you formed the Spirit Detective team with me and my friends in the first place. Ergo, I think you were too lazy or scared to lift a finger to save Dad."  
"Enough of this blame game!" Ash shouted angrily. "Give up NOW or I'll KILL you!"  
"Ha ha ha..." Kensuke let out a light chuckle. "What's so funny?!" Ash shouted in response.  
"..._Good luck with that._" he smirked, vanishing instantly and reappearing in front of Ash, backhanding him in the face with a sickening crack. Ash let out a cry of pain, dropping to his knees.  
"Oh please... that's it?!" Kensuke shouted, throwing up his arms. "If you're gonna threaten me... BACK IT UP!" he shouted, kicking at Ash, who surprised him by catching his foot with a grin.  
"Please... you know how many times I've been hit in the nose?!" Ash grinned wickedly, giving a sharp tug and flooring Kensuke. This simply caused Kensuke to laugh. "What's so funny now, Chuckles?!"  
"Nothing..." Kensuke cleared his throat. "It's just... none of us wanted you to get involved in this whole thing initially. Thanks to Zenki's MORON student that all changed. Who would've guessed you'd be a natural at this? Your Spirit Energy count at birth was ONE."  
"...You were there when I was born?!" Ash looked shocked. "...Who ARE you, really?!"  
"I am who I am... Kensuke Raderia." Kensuke laughed again.  
"**STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN LAUGHING!**" Ash shouted. "I'm gonna WASTE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"  
"Again... good luck with that." Kensuke smirked, backflipping about twenty feet away before landing precisely on his feet. As he did this, he hunched over, bringing his hands to his side. "An ancestor of ours learned this from an old hermit."  
"No...!" Enma's eyes looked like they were about to roll out of his head due to how wide they were.  
"KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAA..." Kensuke chanted loudly.  
"IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY, BRING IT!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs, forming his right hand into a gun and bracing it with his left.  
"MEEEEEE..." The room went dead silent for a second, except for the crackling sound made by the blue balls of energy forming in front of Ash and beside Kensuke. After a few seconds, Ash and Kensuke finally let loose with their devastating attacks.  
"_**SPIRIT MEGA GUN!/HAAAAAA!**_" they shouted in unison, as a life-sized ball of Spirit Energy shot from Ash's fingertip, and a large beam fired from the center of Kensuke's now-outstretched hands. The two attacks collided equidistant from each other. At first, it looked even, but Kensuke's attack soon got the better of Ash's, hitting Ash dead center in the chest and sending him flying back into Nalia. The two of them kept sliding back, nearly falling off the narrow walkway outside of the room.  
"Ash, Nalia!" Tatsuke shouted.  
"You're next." Kensuke smirked, vanishing and reappearing in front of Tatsuke. Time seemed to slow down as the former furiously backhanded the latter, sending him past Ash and Nalia...and over the edge. He let out a scream as he fell, and his sister screamed after him.  
"**TATSUKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**" she screamed as he hit the ground with a sickening thud, unmoving. Delia had regained consciousness in enough time to watch this heinous act, and she began to cry.  
"No...NO! KENSUKE, _**WHY?!**_ WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING US?! _**WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!**_" Delia shouted.  
"It has to be this way! I told you that earlier!" Kensuke countered. "Because... this world is impure. Humans are unfit to live their lives day to day. There is so much corruption within that genetic cesspool known as humanity, that as soon as I'm done with the Unmaker, I'll wipe out humankind as well! Since NONE of you can see eye to eye with me on that, you are ALL my enemies! And just like Tatsuke there, I will END you!"  
"Shut up..." Ash said, getting to his feet with a snarl. "SHUT UP! Obviously all of you have been keeping something from me. I'm related to you... how?! Why should I care whether or not we end his ass, Mom?!"  
"Well..." Enma started, in her place, looking away.  
"...Let me tell you a story." Kensuke said, his head raised, but his vision still focused on Ash. "Seventy-eight years ago, a dimensional rift opened in a complete hole of a town in Ohio called Amity Park."  
"Amity Park...?!"  
"Yes. A fifteen year old woman, curious about this strange, swirling vortex, stepped into it. She had a major fall from the rift into the Kamoa Empire, where she was caught by the Timelord himself, King Sardius. Since it would be a long time before a new rift would open back to Amity Park, the young woman had to stay there. She fell in love with the King, and bore him a son: Kensuke...that is, myself. But only the people in this room who were there at the time knew that she gave birth to a SECOND son... Asheron. You."

"...W... what...?" Ash's eyes were as wide as they could be, as Enma finally uttered the truth that Ash had been waiting to hear since he left, to Ash's absolute horror...

"...Your mother was the girl who fell into that rift. Kensuke is your brother."  
"..." Ash looked ahead in horror at the man whose identity had truly been revealed. An overwhelming amount of questions and emotions were flooding into his head, and he did the only thing he could possibly think to do. He dropped to his knees and let out an extremely loud, anguished scream of horror...


	11. Chapter 11

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: Chapter 11  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

Well, this is it, the final battle of the movie! After this is a brief epilogue chapter, to wrap up my personal favorite of the DR movies (There are two more coming after this, though they won't be out for a LONG-ASS time) and all the subplots. This chapter will mainly be focused on the final battle, between Ash and friends and his brother Kensuke, and Wayne, Riku, and Jenny against Zenki. With that said, I hope you enjoy this spectacular final battle scene!

* * *

"Why..." Ash said, barely able to focus on anything else around him due to the revelation that had happened just seconds prior... "Why didn't you tell me before?!" he shouted, looking at his mother, who looked away.  
"She was trying to keep you from leading the life I was forced to lead!" Kensuke scowled. "You were saved... I was left behind!"  
"We tried to save you too, Kensuke!" Delia said, her voice cracking. "The Unmaker prevented that from happening..."  
"So... I'm really..." Ash stammered out, a look of desperation on his face.  
"Sixty-five years old? You WOULD be if you'd been left behind too." Kensuke explained. "You and Mom traveled fifty years into the future. From there, you grew into what you are now, Asheron."  
"Don't call me that! My name is Ash!" Ash shouted. "**IT'S ASH!**"  
"No. Ash was your nickname... your full name is Asheron Christopher Raderia." Kensuke shook his head. "Accept the truth, brother!"  
"_**DON'T CALL ME YOUR BROTHER!**_" Ash roared in absolute rage. "I can't be... your brother... it's a joke, right Mom? _**RIGHT?!**_" he looked desperately at Delia, looking for her to laugh, do SOMETHING to indicate that what Kensuke had said was total bullshit.  
"They're not lying... Kensuke is also my son." Delia admitted, letting her tears fall. "And I wanted to tell you...! I'm so sorry!" she broke down into sobs.  
"...You KNEW." Ash spoke up, whirling around and pointing accusingly at Enma. "You knew ALL ALONG, and you said NOTHING about it!"  
"Would you have believed me if I told you the psychotic Kamoa out to ruin your life was also your big brother?!" Enma nearly shouted.  
"I would have at least given it some thought!"  
"This is why I told you to seek out Ichiro... he knew you by your mother's maiden name. Your name was altered when you were a baby to protect you from the Unmaker. He never knew Sardius had another son until Shadow Wayne found out you were a Kamoa..."  
"Your argument is rendered invalid BECAUSE Shadow Wayne found out." Kensuke pointed at Enma. "You FAILED to keep him away from this life, and now, in order to gain the power to defeat the Unmaker, I have to kill my own brother." Kensuke said, his voice a harsh whisper.  
"**NO!**" Delia said, running between him and Ash immediately after Kensuke had drawn his silvery broadsword. "STOP IT! YOU CAN'T KILL FAMILY!"  
"I already did, Mom...Uncle Ichiro died at my hand! I will kill you as well if you get in my way!" Kensuke shouted, his eyes going psychotically wide as he snarled in rage.  
"You touch one more hair on her head, and I'll **RIP YOU THE FUCK APART!**" Ash shouted, clearing his mind and getting to his feet once more. "I don't give a flying fuck if you ARE my older brother! NO ONE THREATENS MY MOM!"  
"If you're so determined to defend Mother, even from me...then prove it. Draw Dad's sword and let's put an end to this HERE AND NOW!" Kensuke roared, running toward Ash and Delia. Ash barely shoved Delia out of the way in time to catch Kensuke's sword in his right hand. Blood began to drip from the wound caused by the interception. The Rift Sword immediately formed in Ash's left hand as he smacked Kensuke in the side of the face with it, causing him to grind a couple of feet back into the floor. As Kensuke readied his next swing, Ash met him perfectly in the middle, parrying his blow with the Rift Sword, only to be kicked into Enma the very next second by a powerful counter-kick from his brother. Enma caught him perfectly, setting him upright again.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"**SHUT UP.**" Ash scowled, wiping blood from his chin as he charged Kensuke with a roar.  
"Pathetic. I can read that from a mile away!" Kensuke shouted, parrying Ash's blow easily and smacking Ash hard in the gut with a gauntlet-clad left fist. Ash doubled over, looking like he was going to vomit.  
"This is TOO EASY! Where the hell's that fighting spirit, Asheron?!" Kensuke shouted.  
"STOP CALLING ME ASHERON! _**MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM!**_" he screamed, firing a Spirit Mega Gun instantly at Kensuke, who was blasted back into the large, dome-shaped machine. The machine whirred to life instantly, and the Kamoa who were inside began dropping over, unmoving. Ash stared on in horror.  
"Whoops!" Kensuke laughed maniacally. "That one wasn't my fault! Congratulations on killing our people, Asheron!"  
"**NO!**" Ash shouted, running over to the machine, shoving Kensuke aside, and looking for something, any sort of button which might shut it off. Kensuke, however, interrupted this with a swift kick to Ash's side.  
"There is, of course, something good that will come of this." Kensuke smirked. "Their deaths will give the Legendary Hero the strength to finish the Unmaker once and for all... upon the birth of the hero, every Kamoa's death routes their amassed energy levels to said hero... my power will increase at an UNIMAGINABLE rate. I will be the hero to the ENTIRE Dimensional Universe!"  
"..." Both Ash and Delia gazed on in wordless horror, the latter wondering what the hell her son could have possibly been through in the last sixty-five years to warp his logic so much. Finally, after a few seconds of shared silence, Nalia spoke up.  
"No... you are just a _murderer._" she gritted her teeth, standing up and taking a deep breath, trying to contain her emotion, deciding instead to calmly point out Kensuke's failings. "You've killed my father, brother, and our entire RACE...WHERE DOES IT END, KENSUKE?! _WHERE DOES IT END?!_"  
"When every human is wiped out. They're cruel, sadistic creatures..." Kensuke closed his eyes.  
"They're not ALL bad! What about Mom?! She's human!" Ash argued.  
"When you see what I've seen... YOU CAN GIVE ME A LECTURE ON WHETHER THEY'RE WORTH SPARING!" Kensuke roared, swinging his large broadsword once more, the very force of the swing sending an extremely powerful gust of wind which nearly blew Ash over the edge of the stairs. However, before he could move again. visible energy began to form in the dome, which escaped.  
"Yeeeeessss..." Kensuke grinned wickedly. "Give me the strength, my people...we will defeat the Unmaker together, once and for all!" To his enormous surprise, however, the energy did not transfer into him, but rather...  
"...Asheron..." he gasped.  
"You're an idiot." Enma said harshly. "When I told you sixty-five years ago that you wouldn't be able to finish off the Unmaker, I wasn't being a dick. I knew...that you weren't the Legendary Hero. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. The Legendary Hero...is _Ash!_ THAT'S why he's had such enormous latent Spirit Energy. The day the empire fell, all the spirits of the dead Kamoa transferred into Ash, including..."  
"...Sardius." Delia spoke up. "You really were watching our son this whole time!" Kensuke looked at Enma for a few minutes, a snarl on his face.  
"That energy... was supposed to be mine!" Kensuke growled. "What did this happen for, then? What did I kill our race for?!"  
"_**NOTHING!**_" Nalia spoke up again. "You are an EVIL ruler and your father would be ashamed!"  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Kensuke roared, eyes wide. "YOU weren't around when we were! You have no idea what the attack on the empire was like! How... alone I felt..."  
"BOO HOO." Ash commented dryly. "Let me back up the WHAMBULENCE."  
"_**SHUT UP!**_" Kensuke shouted, appearing in front of Ash and punching him square in the jaw, sending him flying to the edge once again, this time losing consciousness...

* * *

A volley of lightning-fast punches and kicks were exchanged by Riku, Jenny, and Zenki, with the latter quickly gaining an advantage over them. His right elbow connected mightily with Riku's gut, while his left elbow hit Jenny over the head. Wayne stood back, his anger growing steadily; as his grip on Gurthang tightened, he was letting out audible growls.  
"Getting a bit peeved, eh Wayne?" Zenki smirked. "I know something that'll get your blood boiling..." he said grabbing Riku and Jenny by their heads and hefting them off the ground: an impressive feat in Riku's case, as he was four inches taller than Zenki.  
"Let's see how long it takes for their brains to leak out!" Zenki grinned maniacally as he began applying pressure to their skulls. This was all Wayne needed to be sent over the edge, as in the next three seconds, he let out an enraged roar, leapt at Zenki, and smashed him in the nose with Gurthang's dull side. Zenki, smirking, turned to Wayne upon dropping Riku and Jenny, straightening out his nose.  
"Yes... that speed... you could only have learned that from me... NOW you're using the power I helped you achieve!" Zenki looked positively ecstatic.  
"I'm done playing around." Wayne said flatly. "You might be getting off to the fact that I'm using your own techniques against you, but I find no enjoyment in it. You're not the man I believed you to be, Zenki." he growled, his eyes narrowing to near-slits. "I hate the Kamoa. Just the same, I don't want them all to die."  
"You still hate them because of that whole Legendary Hero crap?" Zenki laughed. "You are such a CHILD! You do realize that the Legendary Hero was the one who fed you that Nightmare Heart, right? Yes, Ken had no desire in helping the Eltherians he was descended from. Your parents were going to die either way. His only goal upon destroying the Unmaker is to wipe out humanity."  
"That is so..." Wayne trailed off, grimacing.  
"Don't even act like it's pathetic. You did the exact same thing."  
"Under the control of the demon whose heart YOUR FRIEND made me eat!" Wayne protested.  
"But you wanted it... didn't you? Your mother was an outcast... just like you. Only Janine and I were kind to you."  
"**SHUT UP!**" Wayne shouted.  
"Indeed... I've heard quite enough of this. Wayne's redeemed himself in my book." Jenny said, getting to her feet.  
"I didn't judge Wayne either, Zenki, or did that conveniently slip your mind in an attempt to get him to break down?" Riku smirked.  
"Good, you're all standing..." Zenki changed the subject. "Now the real fun can begin." he ended his sentence by roaring at the top of his lungs, visible purple energy flowing at his feet. "Let's end this! Forty percent ought to be enough..." he then charged Wayne, who barely managed to block his initial punch before his left foot swept Wayne's two feet out from under him. As Wayne fell, Zenki dropped his right elbow into his chest, or he would have, had he not been blasted twenty feet away by Riku's Death Ray.  
"Smug son of a bitch..." Riku breathed deeply, allowing his own energy to gather at his feet. "Get up so we can put an end to this, Zenki."  
"With pleasure!" he shouted, standing up again and charging toward them, shooting several Spirit Guns, causing the three heroes to scatter. As they did, he appeared in front of Jenny, but this time Jenny was able to perfectly intercept him with a laser to the face; as he started to land, Riku performed a mighty kick, striking Zenki in the back and rocketing him up fifty feet into the air. Wayne rocketed him even farther into the air with a powerful Devil Shotgun. As he started to land, be it luck or plain skill, Wayne, Jenny, and Riku all managed to land mighty punches to his chest and back, causing him to grit his teeth. They'd actually managed to hurt him. He jumped back, landing with a wince. His hair blew in the wind as he surprised the three by... laughing?!  
"It's been a long time since I've actually been challenged at forty percent of my power. I must admit... I'm having a blast... but then again..." he trailed off, a sinister grin adorning his face. "_**SO ARE YOU.**_" he finished by shooting a large purple beam, hitting all three of them.  
"The...ungh..." Wayne trailed off, struggling to stay conscious after the impact of the blast. "...The Devil Hyperion Cannon...!"  
"That's right... second only to my Phoenix Flare..." Zenki laughed, walking over and kneeling before his fallen students and their female compatriot. "You all fought well, but... eh?" Zenki barely dodged out of the way of a blast from...  
"You and your friend have ruined our city..." Tatsuke breathed heavily. "Now GET OUT!"  
"Boy, you're some new kind of STUPID." Zenki frowned, turning toward Tatsuke and preparing to fight him, only to be interrupted once more...  
"**DEVIL HYPERION CANNON!**" Wayne shouted, letting loose his own enormous purple beam, which sent Zenki flying into a building over a hundred feet away. "Yeah... take that, you son of a... oh god, my LEGS..." Wayne trailed off, his eyes widening in pain as his legs gave out from under him. He dropped to his knees.  
"Hey, Wayne, was it? Are you okay?" Tatsuke asked.  
"Yeah, just need a minute..." Wayne gasped, as Riku and Jenny rose to their feet and helped Wayne rise to his. "You?"  
"I'll live... think my pride was the biggest thing to take damage when I fell." Tatsuke winced. "Though, y'know, there's still some physical pain."  
"How's Ketchum doing against that psycho?"  
"Not good... we need to get back up there!" Tatsuke shouted, as the four ran toward the door. Zenki, however, reappeared in front of it once again.  
"I'm sorry, your time to enter has run out...you should have poured just a bit more energy into that, Wayne. You could've REALLY knocked me for a loop."  
"I dunno, I'd say a hundred feet was no small matter." Wayne smirked. "But you're right. Let's try for TWO HUNDRED." With that, the four charged Zenki...

* * *

"We're going to have to both take him at once!" Enma shouted.  
"No, stop! Stop fighting!" Delia shouted.  
"There's no more choice in the matter, Delia! He's too far gone to listen to any of us!"  
"I killed my race for no reason..." Kensuke started, then looked over at Ash. "Fine, I'll GIVE myself a reason. I'll kill YOU too and steal your new powers!"  
Enma leaned in to Nalia and whispered something. Nalia nodded, and seconds later, as Kensuke ran toward the unconscious Ash, the two appeared in front of him, shouting "SPIRIT GUN!" and sending him flying back into the machine again, shattering the glass dome... but it was too late. Everyone in the pod had dropped dead, their energy having transferred to Ash, who still couldn't use it due to not being awake to do so.  
"If I'm not the Legendary Hero...then I'll kill the real one and BECOME the Legendary Hero! Then everything I've ever been put through will have been worth suffering... "  
"Again... boo hoo..." Ash muttered, rousing to consciousness as he slowly climbed to his feet. "Back up the damn Whambulence. I'm so sick of your bawling. You're supposed to be seventy-seven, right? MAN UP ALREADY, NANCY." Ash pounded his right fist into his left palm. "Grow the hell up and take hold of your own future! Oh wait, you're not gonna get the chance!" he shouted angrily. "Cause I'm gonna smear you ALL OVER THIS DAMN TOWN!" He charged Kensuke, unleashing a volley of punches and kicks which the elder Raderia was barely able to block. For once, it seemed like Kensuke Raderia was on the defensive, until...  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Kensuke shouted, the titular blue energy wave erupting from his hands and sending Ash back. At that second, Enma and Nalia appeared on both sides of him, unleashing their own volley.  
"It's USELESS." Kensuke laughed. "NONE of you are strong enough to take me on!"  
"We'll see about that!" Ash shouted, joining in.  
"We already HAVE!" Kensuke shouted, sweeping his arms together and blowing the three fighters away.  
"Kensuke... please..." Delia said, her voice cracking. "Turn yourself in... don't do this anymore..."  
"...Never!" he retorted, full of fury. "It dawns on me that none of you are aware of what I felt when I escaped the destruction of the Kamoa Empire. Allow me to recreate EVERYTHING I went through!"  
He started by kicking Enma in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.  
"THAT...was the feeling in my gut when the empire fell." he then appeared behind Ash, twisting his right arm behind him painfully, causing him to yell out.  
"THAT... was the helplessness I felt being able to do NOTHING to save Dad!" he shouted. Nalia fired a Spirit Gun at him with a shout of "Let him GO!" which caused him to grin wickedly. Ash realized he was about to do something to Nalia, but was in no position to stop it and could only watch in abject horror as Kensuke vanished, appearing behind Nalia and making his move. Before anyone could say or do anything, Kensuke's sword had entered one side of her heart and exited out of the other...  
"And THAT..." he trailed off, assumedly for dramatic effect. "...Was the death of the old Kensuke when I realized that nothing would or COULD ever be the same again..."  
"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs as Nalia dropped to her knees, gazing at Ash before dropping completely to the ground. Ash let out an enormous blast immediately, knocking Kensuke back into the machine once more, as he raced over to Nalia's side. He turned her over, praying her injury was not as mortal as he thought he saw. He was wrong. She glanced up at him, weakly smiling.  
"Hey there..." she smiled up at him. "I guess I got you to sock him one real good, huh...?"  
"Nalia, don't talk...ENMA, GET OVER HERE AND _**HELP ME!**_" he pleaded with his boss. Enma looked away sadly. "ENMA!"  
"...Even if I could get Ratty and Botan here now... she's going to die anyway, Ash... I'm sorry."  
"Listen... take my power... you can use it to claim victory from Kensuke..." she gasped, placing her hand on his chest. "Just... promise me you won't become him... ever... and that you'll return to Amity Park..."  
"...I promise." Ash said, silent tears rolling down his face afterward as Nalia's energy transferred into him. "I guess I did find my family here after all..." he said, his voice cracking. Her smile became slightly toothy as she let out a weak laugh.  
"Ash, she's... waiting... for you..." she gasped out, her eyes closing and her hand dropping from his chest as she ceased to breathe. Nalia Raderia was dead...  
"Nalia... Nalia!" Ash called out, hoping that Enma was telling another Enma Truth in order to goad him into action. "_**NALIAAAAA-!**_" he screamed, his voice echoing through the chamber and finding its way into the night sky...

* * *

Tatsuke was in the middle of a charge toward Zenki, when he heard Ash's mournful scream and realized that his sister was no longer among the living...  
"Nalia... no... my sister...!" his eyes widened, and he lost focus, getting punched by Zenki and knocked back, being caught by Wayne.  
"What just...?!" Jenny asked.  
"The girl died... shame, too." Zenki sighed. "She had a lot of power behind her... she could have been a fine student..."  
"Are you going to keep letting people die?!" Riku suddenly spoke up. "You're not the Zenki I remember! You told Wayne and I that you were going to give us power to prevent anything like what happened to us from ever happening again!"  
"I said a lot of things, that one was a stupid ideal I had years ago... these things are going to happen anyway." Zenki suddenly had a no-nonsense look on his face. "But enough talk... if you thought that what I said nine years ago held ANY merit whatsoever, then take me down!" he shouted. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!" he was immediately blasted into a wall, however, by a gigantic laser that erupted from Jenny's hand.  
"How's THAT for showing you?!" Jenny yelled after him, smirking.  
"Come on, Tatsuke! Let's unite and waste this bastard!" Wayne shouted.  
"But... Nalia..." Tatsuke trailed off, a horrified look on his face.  
"Sorry for your loss." Wayne said. "But we'll all be RIGHT BEHIND her if we don't step up our game!"  
"...What's left to lose?" Tatsuke asked, getting back to his feet. "I can't rest until Zenki and Kensuke are brought to justice anyway!" he shouted.  
"_**What would ANY of you know of justice?!**_" Zenki shouted, pointing his finger at the four who stood against them. "I've fought for SIXTY-FIVE years and we're ONLY NOW getting closer to delivering justice to the Unmaker! Me, Kit, and Ken were the best of the best in our heyday, and we're still incredibly tough now!"  
"Enough of this! Wayne, Riku, let's go!" Tatsuke shouted, leading a charge, Zenki's former students following behind him. As they approached, Zenki began to circle the three of them at Mach 1, as evidenced by the fact that sonic booms were sounding every time he made a complete circle. Distracted by the sonic booms, Wayne was the first to be punched into what might well have been the stratosphere. As he landed, he lay very still.  
"WAYNE!" Jenny called out in horror.  
"MAN DOWN!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was too late for him to go help Wayne, as Zenki also gave him a stratosphere-breaking punch. He then circled around Tatsuke, laughing.  
"My students are out cold... what makes you think you have any chance in Hell without them?!" he guffawed. As he continued to circle around Tatsuke, he was surprised to see the young man close his eyes. Time then seemed to slow down, as Tatsuke yelled "AHA! GOTCHA!" then punched Zenki, as time sped up, sending him flying at an even faster speed into a building, which then collapsed around him.  
"...WHOA!" Jenny called out.  
"...Ash'll probably learn to do that at some point." Tatsuke scowled. "I took it VERY easy on him when we fought." He looked back at Wayne and Riku. "Go check on them, Jenny. I have to get back up there!"  
"Right..." Jenny sighed, running over to Wayne and Riku, as Tatsuke began what felt like the longest climb of his life...

* * *

Ash sat there, sobbing loudly for a few seconds, as the energy Nalia had just sacrificed herself to give him began to gather at his knees.  
*Now it's time, I fear to tell I've been holding it back so long*  
"Ash..." Delia started to walk toward her son, before Enma shouted "_**DON'T GET NEAR HIM!**_ HIS ENERGY'S GOING NUTS!" and sure enough, Ash's energy began swirling erratically around him as he slowly rose to his feet, his sobbing ceased. He walked forward slowly.  
*But something strange deep inside of me is happening*  
"You... knew the truth all along too... you knew who I was... you were one of four people who knew who I really was... and you said nothing..."  
*I feel unlike I've ever felt and it's making me scared*  
"You MANIPULATED us all to your own sick, twisted ends... you're worse than Shadow Wayne EVER was... at least he didn't betray his own race..." Ash spoke up, growling. "YOU'RE SCUM. YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" he roared at the top of his lungs. "_**I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!**_"  
*That I may not be what I (think I am)*  
"Ash, don't do this! He's still family! We have to turn him in!" Delia pleaded, only to be shoved aside by Ash's very energy as he slowly charged toward Kensuke.  
"This has to happen..." Enma said somberly. "I looked after both of them like they were my own sons, but one of them is going to die..."  
"NO!" Delia shouted. "We can save Kensuke!"  
"_**OPEN YOUR EYES, DELIA!**_" Enma screamed. "The Kensuke we knew is DEAD!"  
*What of us, what do I say Are we both from a different world*  
"That's right, Asheron...UNLEASH THAT HATRED!" Kensuke shouted, standing up as Ash raced toward him. "DEFEAT ME WITH ALL OF YOUR H-" he was cut off by a punch from Ash that might just have had the strength to topple a mountain. He was sent against the wall, which actually bent as he hit up against it.  
*Cause every breath that I take, I breathe it for you*  
At that moment, Tatsuke entered the room, and seeing his sister, he knelt before her and started to sob bitterly.  
"Oh GOD, NO! NALIA! NALIA-!" Tatsuke screamed, weeping over the body of his sister. He was snapped out of his grief by the sickening sound of metal screeching and groaning under the force of Ash's punches. The metal wall behind Kensuke actually ripped apart, revealing the night sky, as Ash seized Kensuke by the throat and dangled him out in the open.  
*I couldn't face my life without you And I'm so afraid*  
"I'm gonna let gravity finish you off..." Ash scowled. "I'll chuck you into the air and BURN YOUR DAMN WINGS OFF!" To his surprise, Kensuke...grinned?!  
"Good... do it..."  
"I'd be more surprised, but who am I to deny you a request like that?!" Ash snarled, pulling back his arm like he was getting ready to chuck Kensuke into the air as he promised...

* * *

*There's nothing to comfort us, what am I if I can't be yours*  
"Sam...I need to talk to you." Danny spoke into the receiver upon hearing Sam's answering machine, but dropped the phone immediately as he heard Jazz from down the hall.  
"Ash...NO! **NOOOOOO!**"

* * *

"**NOOOOOO!**" Ash heard Jazz's voice plain as day in his head. But that was impossible... wasn't it?! She was one thousand years ahead of him in Amity Park! He reared back his left fist, the fist shaking violently as he let out a scream of rage and grief, punching what was left of the wall behind him and pulling Kensuke back in. Kensuke's grin instantly turned into a scowl.  
"...Why did you stop?"  
"...I heard her voice... Jazz's voice. She's begging me... not to waste your miserable ass." Ash looked away. "Why do you care?!" he asked suddenly, only to be punched mightily by Kensuke.  
"...You're too soft." Kensuke snarled. "You're a terrible hero." He started to walk off. Tatsuke rose to intercept him, but was summarily sucker-punched out of the way. "I'm done here... Enma, take this... obviously you're going to need it if you hope to mount any offensive against the 'Warriors of God'." he growled, tossing Enma the Earth Stone.  
"Why...? This would only HURT you in the long run...!" Enma's surprised gaze fell onto Kensuke, who continued to stare forward, away from anyone watching.  
"...Yes it would." was all Kensuke said before jumping down the long flight of stairs, his wings erupting from his back in mid-drop. Delia ran toward the staircase as fast as her legs would take her, as she called out to her elder son.  
"KENSUKE! KENSUKE!" she screamed after him. Enma walked up to her wordlessly, then after a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.  
"...I think... I think he WANTS us to win..." Enma looked absolutely stunned. "He's still aware of the gravity of his actions..." he turned toward Ash, who began to yell in agony as more energy started to escape from his body, and the room began to groan, horrifying all who were in it.

* * *

"Oh GOD!" Misty shouted. The feeling she had gotten from Ash's sudden power increase had caused her to cramp up. "What's... happening?! My stomach... OOH..."  
"I think you're going into labor!" Daisy looked extremely worried.  
"No! Not now! It's too soon!" Misty lurched over in both shock and disbelief, but sure enough, seconds later, her water broke, and her sisters laid her down gently, awaiting the inevitable birth of their nephew or niece...

* * *

"I was afraid of this...!" Enma spoke up, still horrified. "The latent energy has been released, and it's WAY too much for Ash to contain any longer!"  
"What the hell does that mean?! What's happening to my son?!" Delia agonized internally over watching her younger son thrash about in mortal agony.  
"The energy's too much for his body to handle right now! If we don't stop it, it'll kill him! And if we're lucky, it'll only kill everyone else in this city too!" Enma yelled. "We need to seal that power NOW!"  
"HOW?! HOW DO WE SEAL IT?!" Delia screamed. At that moment, Wayne, Riku, and Jenny ran up to the group.  
"Ash!" Jenny shouted in horror, seeing him writhing on the ground, screaming his heart out.  
"You've arrived just in time! I need the three of you to lend me your power!" Enma shouted, pulling out a pendant. "Tatsuke! CATCH!" He tossed it to the elder Kamoa, who caught it effortlessly. "You're the ONLY person in the room who can do this! Put that pendant around Ash's neck! It's the only way to save him!"  
"But he... he let Nalia's murderer escape!" Tatsuke protested.  
"We'll bring him to justice somehow! I promise! Ash is the only family you have left! If he dies, they're _**ALL GONE!**_ Do you want their sacrifices to be for NOTHING?!"  
"..." Tatsuke looked down, and then a determined expression dawned on his face. He wordlessly cast a spell to control time, making it slow down as he walked to Ash, struggling to keep his balance from the intense energy flowing away from his cousin. He pushed forward, however, and with all his might, got within distance to put this trinket that Enma had tossed to him around Ash's neck. As he did this, time reverted, and he was blown away from Ash. Wayne, Riku, and Jenny all shouted, their energy levels skyrocketing, as Enma spoke up.  
"GODS OF OLD, HEAR MY PLEA! SEAL AWAY THIS ENERGY AND SAVE US ALL! MAFUKAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, firing a concentrated beam of energy into the pendant which now hung around Ash, and instantly, the energy began to fade, seeping into the pendant, as Ash's screams also faded, and things settled, peace seeming to have arrived, but at what cost this time? As Ash lay there slipping into unconsciousness, he knew when he regained it, he'd have a lot of grief to sort through, and at least one more question that needed answering...

* * *

Hours had passed, and Misty was almost through the labor.  
"Come on, one more push!" Violet shouted. Misty did as she was instructed, and soon Violet was holding a tiny baby girl in her arms, having just cut the umbilical cord.. However, there was a problem...  
"Misty... she's not breathing!"  
"Well DO SOMETHING!" Misty shouted frantically, watching as Violet attempted to breathe life into the baby girl. After a couple of minutes, Violet shook her head sadly, and Misty could no longer take the stress up the day, taking her stillborn baby from Violet and sobbing loudly...


	12. Chapter 12

Pokewing Z: Dimension Rifters, Movie 2: The Final Chapter  
A special Dimension Rifters movie by Dustin Dixon, Caleb McGlone, and Rob Volzke

Man, there were a lot more disclaimers in this movie than in the actual episodes so far. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed DR Movie 2! Time to wrap things up and head into Season 3!

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Ash stirred into consciousness once more, realizing he was in the same bed he'd woken up in when he first arrived in the Kamoa Paradise. Had everything he experienced up to this point been a dream? As he glanced over to the next bed and saw Nalia's body, with Tatsuke sitting next to it, however, he realized in grief that everything that had transpired was real... he was the OTHER son of Sardius, Kensuke Raderia, his predecessor, was also his brother, and he now had Nalia's latent spirit energy laying dormant within him somewhere. He rose from bed, noticing that the others were standing there as well.  
"...Where's Enma?" was the first thing he spoke up with.  
"He's recharging the Spirit Stone of Earth at the shrine just outside of town..." Tatsuke said, his voice hoarse.  
"Tatsuke..." Ash decided to comfort his cousin as best he could. "I'm... I'm sorry... if I'd never shown up in this town, everyone would still be alive..." he bit back tears.  
"...No... Perhaps the Kamoa were fated to die out. Father once said we closed off our hearts to the human race out of fear of being found out by the Unmaker..." Tatsuke seemed to stare beyond the room they were sitting in as he spoke. "I don't understand why you spared that traitor... that murderer... but I can't be mad at you for Nalia's death. I'm sure you did everything you could to save her."  
"...I'm a Raderia too." Ash slowly spoke up.  
"I'm aware... only a Raderia has birthmarks like ours."  
"My father... is King Sardius. Kensuke Raderia is my older brother..."  
"WHAT?!" Wayne, Jenny, and Riku yelled simultaneously.  
"He's your BROTHER?!" Wayne shouted.  
"The Rift Sword was meant to be yours, Ash... not Kensuke's. You are the Legendary Hero our people have waited for." Tatsuke looked back at him. "Haha... how ironic." The dimly lit room seemed appropriate for the older Kamoa's grief-stricken mood.  
"Tatsuke... your father said that he wanted you and Nalia to leave the town. She'll never get that opportunity now, but... you can be free, finally."  
"Father... I'll find the most beautiful field of flowers ever... that place will be my family's grave. You have to come and visit too, promise me... promise me you won't forget them, no matter what happens in the future." Tatsuke said. Ash looked away, then nodded with a sad smile.  
"I promise... cousin. I could never forget the kindness the three of you showed me, both in my tenure as Kensuke and after I remembered everything..."  
"I will gather the body of my father and take him and Nalia with me... what will you do?" Tatsuke looked into his cousin's eyes.  
"...I need to talk to Enma. You said that shrine's right outside town, correct?"  
"Yeah. Just leave our house and walk straight. You can't miss it. I'll... see you around, Ash... take care of yourself."  
"And you... you're not alone. Ever." Ash smiled, holding out his hand, which Tatsuke shook with his own, smiling.

As the four left, Jenny turned to Ash. "Why didn't you ask him to come with us? He single-handedly beat Zenki without breaking a sweat!"

"...He did?!" Ash looked impressed. "Damn, he really must have been holding back against me when WE fought, then..." he then sighed. "It's best this way. As much as I'd like to get to know him more, he'd be in danger of being found by the Unmaker if he journeyed with us."

"So does that mean...?" Riku asked, turning to Ash.

"Yeah. I'm not done yet." Ash clenched his fists. "Kensuke and the Unmaker have to pay for everything that happened here today, and everything that happened 65 years ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a mountain far away from the town, Kensuke and Zenki stood, the former looking horrified.  
"...It was for nothing, Zenki... I betrayed the entire remainder of my people, my own MOTHER AND BROTHER, for nothing..." he trailed off, starting to laugh, throwing his head back and guffawing loudly, as tears fell from his face.  
"...So you killed a bunch of people. You yourself said sacrifices have to be made." Zenki put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder as his laughter continued, and he bowed his head. "If you're going to think like that... then what have we been fighting for these past 65 years?!"  
"But you said..."  
"That this plan was crazy from the beginning? Yeah. I did. Maybe it was... but your heart's in the right place. We'll STILL find a way to defeat the Unmaker; even if the Overseer himself tries to intervene, we'll strike him down!" Zenki smirked. Kensuke found himself unable to resist laughing at the irony of Zenki's statement and their chosen group name...

* * *

Ash, Wayne, Jenny, and Riku were on the way to the shrine where Enma was, when Wayne suddenly turned around to face Ash, feeling the need to speak up and put something to rest once and for all...  
"Ketch- Ash... you can't hate yourself for what you found out about your past or losing your family."  
"Wayne..." Riku smiled, knowing his best friend was showing genuine concern over someone he claimed to hate.  
"When my parents died, my self-hatred kept me a prisoner of that demon for eight years." Wayne looked down. "I don't like you... but I don't want anyone else to go down the path I did. Your past shouldn't define who you are... it's your present that makes you the smug jackass I've always known." he smirked.  
"...Thanks."  
"No problem, jerkass. Here." Wayne tossed Ash a cigarette and a match. "Take your mind off of things." Ash just shrugged, stuck the cigarette in his mouth, and lit it, taking a drag and coughing a bit before they wordlessly continued toward the shrine. Several minutes and one smoked cigarette later for our hero, the shrine came into view. He ran toward it, as Enma exited from it.  
"Ash, I-"  
"Don't talk. I need to ask something... what exactly did you do to stop that power?" Ash gave a quizzical look.  
"That pendant now around your neck... it's made of Dimensium. Your father gave it to me to give to you one day. I sealed your powers by focusing a Mafukan spell at the pendant. If I'd hit you personally with it, it would have eternally sealed you in a dimension of nothingness... but it drew your out-of-control energy into the pendant instead... that power will return to you as your body matures, bit by bit, as your body is ready to handle new outbursts of power..." Enma explained.  
"Thanks for the added explanation of how to get them back... now what? Where do we all go from here?" Ash asked.  
"That's for you to decide." Enma said. "As of this moment, you are no longer contractually obligated to continue working for me..."  
"Enma..." Delia said, a small smile appearing on her face as she also exited the shrine.  
"Your son is free."  
"...No." Ash spoke up after a few minutes of silence and staring back and forth between the five other people who were standing there. "This isn't over. Not yet."  
"Ash!" Delia protested.  
"Dad would have done the same thing." Ash said. "I never got to know him... but I know he was a hero... and I'm going to follow in his footsteps..." he trailed off, turning to his friends -or in Wayne's case, acquaintance- and asking "Can I count on the three of you? Kensuke has to be brought to justice, one way or the other."  
"I've got my own score to settle with that prick. Count me in." Wayne smirked.  
"Where you go, I follow." Jenny smiled.  
"We're all in this together, until the very end!" Riku threw his right hand up into the air, causing the others to repeat his action with a triumphant shout.  
"...He is Sardius's son all right." Delia let out a weak chuckle.  
"He's as much of a hero as his father was already in my book." Enma smiled.  
"Before we leave... there's something I have to do..." Ash said, looking back toward town with a longing expression on his face.

* * *

"That's the last of 'em..." Wayne said, throwing down the last deceased Kamoa onto a pile of bodies. "You sure you want to do it like this?"  
"Yeah. The Unmaker could theoretically use these bodies against us." Ash looked down, his face covered in shadow. He whispered "I'm sorry..." before taking a broken board and one of Wayne's matches, using the latter to ignite the former. After a moment of silence, he tossed the makeshift torch onto the pile of bodies and stood there as they burned, his eyes seeming to gaze beyond the flames, as if he were pondering his destiny...

* * *

Misty knelt over the body of her stillborn daughter, her sisters resting their hands on her as she cried. As they wept with her, she closed her eyes, knowing what had to be done...  
"...It can't end like this...I won't let it." she spoke up, her voice hoarse.  
"Misty, she's dead... she was born too early..." Violet sobbed.  
"None of us can change that..." Daisy added.  
"The past can't ever be changed..." Lily chimed in, morose.  
"No... there is a way..." Misty spoke up. "Ash changed the past with his powers, and I'll change the past with mine... Emily will live." she smiled sadly, touching her baby's cheek before placing her hands together, creating a spark. "Equal exchange... that's what I learned on my journey..." she felt the life leaving her body as she forcefully put her hands against Emily's chest. "Take care of her for me...!" she said, and in a flash of light, she collapsed to the floor. Misty had given her own life to save that of her child...  
"Misty!" Violet screamed. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!  
"She's... she's dead..." Lily said, fresh tears appearing in her eyes.  
"NO!" Daisy sobbed. All of a sudden, they heard a weak cry... the cry of a baby, as they looked up in both shock and amazement...

* * *

As the bodies continued to burn, Ash saw himself in the smoke, fighting hordes of ghosts, slashing them into ribbons of ectoplasmic goo...

* * *

"Are you okay now, Jazz?!" Danny asked, as Jazz slowly woke up.  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. I saw Ash about to kill another Kamoa..." Jazz rubbed her temples, suddenly seeing something else in her head. "Ash is... returning... he's coming back!"  
"Ash is coming back?! Now?!"  
"He's on his way! He's really coming back!" Jazz cheered excitedly As she practically bounded out of her room, Danny stared after her, asking himself an all-important question:  
"...Why is she getting these visions?!"

* * *

Ash and company slowly walked away from the city, which had, in itself, begun to catch fire. As the smoke billowed into the sky, only one thing could be seen to all "viewers": the statue of Sardius, as Ash spoke up one final time.  
"...I will never forget this day, nor will I EVER forgive you for it, Kensuke...I'll hunt you to the ends of the Dimensional Universe..."  
As he finished speaking, the statue of Sardius, which stood for over sixty years, began to lose its color due to the intense flames, most specifically, around the eyes, where the running paint had given him the appearance of crying... and perhaps, Sardius too was weeping, rolling in his grave for the fate his two sons had to endure: being mortal enemies. Their conflict could conceivably only end in tragedy... but that, however, is a story for another time...

THE END

* * *

(Ending credits: New Divide by Linkin Park)

*33 second intro*

Cast (In order of appearance) :  
Ash Ketchum/Asheron Raderia – Johnny Yong Bosch  
Nalia Raderia - Dorothy Elias-Fahn  
Tatsuke Raderia - Ashley Angel  
Ichiro Raderia - Christopher Sabat  
Danny Fenton - David Kaufman  
Valerie Gray - Cree Summer Francks  
Samantha "Sam" Manson - Grey DeLisle  
Tucker Foley - Rickey D'Shon Collins  
Wayne Williams - Richard Cansino  
Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton - Colleen O' Shaughnessey  
Riku Kurosawa - Cam Clarke  
Misty Williams - Rachael Lillis  
Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 - Janice Kawaye  
Nora Wakeman - Candi Milo  
Delia Ketchum - Veronica Taylor  
Kensuke Raderia - Steven Jay Blum  
Violet Waterflower - Lisa Ortiz  
Zenki Aladar - Samuel Vincent  
Enma - Sean Michael Teague

*I remember black skies, and lightning all around me*

The cast names break apart, forming into the Kamoa Paradise.

*I remembered each flash, as time began to blur*

The Kamoa Paradise then breaks apart and forms into Ash.

*Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me*

Ash breaks up and forms into Amity Park.

*And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve*

Amity Park breaks apart and forms into Jazz.

*So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean*

Jazz breaks apart and forms into the water park.

*Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes*

The water park breaks apart and forms into Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

*Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between*

The four break apart and form into the palace at the Kamoa Paradise.

*Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies*

The palace breaks up and forms into Nalia, Ichiro, and Tatsuke.

*Across this new divide*

The three Kamoa reform into the Central Dimension.

*And your voice was all I heard*

The Central Dimension breaks apart, reforming into Wayne, Riku, and Jenny.

*That I get what I deserve*

The three heroes break apart, forming into Kensuke.

*So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean*

Kensuke breaks apart, forming into the Ketchum household.

*Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes*

The Ketchum household breaks apart, forming into Delia.

*Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between*

Delia breaks apart, forming into the tower where the final battle of the movie took place.

*Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies*

The tower breaks apart, forming into Zenki.

*Across this new divide*

Zenki breaks up to form the statue of Sardius.

*Across this new divide*

The camera pans in to the same close-up of the face of Sardius used before the credits, complete with paint running below his eyes, resembling tears. Fade to black...

* * *

One year later... Ash knelt before two simple wooden crosses in a field of flowers. He bowed his head, eyes closed, and whispered something that could barely be heard by Wayne, Riku, and Jenny...  
"I'll never forget..."


End file.
